Living with Captain America
by RunningInThePouringRain
Summary: Sequel to Falling for Captain America. Steve and Ella are ready for the next step in their relationship; getting married. With old enemies and new allies surfacing will their love survive? Sometimes it's the inner battles that are the hardest to face. (CapxOC, Clintasha, Pepperony, humour, romance, angst and a load of surprises along the way including a Hulk and a Norse God)
1. Chapter 1

Hey! So it feels like a long time but I am back with the sequel as promised! I am very proud of it and I hope you all like it as much as the first! I want to give a massive shout out to DarknessQueen12, without whom this story wouldn't have come to life and I wouldn't be updating! Thank you so much for everything!

Without further ado I give you the sequel of Falling for Captain America! It goes without saying you sure read that before you read this or you will be completely lost.

/

Ella sighed as she rolled her shoulders back trying to get rid of the cramping in them due to the many hours she had been sitting in the uncomfortable chair at her desk for. She reached up to gather her hair in her hands, tying it in a messy bun with the elastic band around her right wrist. It was already 2 in the morning and all Ella wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep, unfortunately she had promised Fury she would get the report back to him by tomorrow and she was no where near finished. She sighed again before finished off the remains of her cold tea before placing her black frame glasses back on her nose (a new edition she now wore when staring at a computer screen for long periods of time).

As Ella began typing more code and data onto the screen she let her mind drift to how much her life had changed in the 8 months that had passed since Steve had proposed to her. She had now moved in with Steve onto his floor as it was bigger than hers. Ella couldn't help the smile that crossed her face as she remembered that day. Steve, Tony and Clint had all graciously offered to help her move her stuff from her floor to Steve's and to cut a long story short it ended up with Tony having to buy her a new guitar as he dropped hers down two flights of stairs. Clint spent the entire day cracking jokes about Ella and Steve's sex life just to wind Tony up. Ella was sure Tony would have hit him had Steve not stepped in first. It had only taken the better part of a day to move Ella in and Pepper had ordered take-out to celebrate. Ella and Steve left early to do some celebrating of their own.

Tony seemed to warm up to the idea of Ella and Steve being together although Ella suspected that was mainly due to Pepper's influence. He still stiffened slightly if their public displays of affection got heated; however Steve was naturally the perfect gentlemen and normally refrained from losing himself in it too much if they were in the presence of other people. Ella didn't have any such luck, no matter where they were or how small the touch was; she was instantly lost in it and craved more so it was safe to say it was normally her fault they got into those situations in the first place. Except for a few rare times when it was all Steve's fault…

_Steve had been away on a mission for SHIELD for the past two weeks and to say Ella had missed him was an understatement. She had pretty much driven everyone else in the tower crazy while he was gone. Tony had actually threatened to drug her at one point just to get her to sit down and shut up. Safe to say everyone was more than relieved when Fury told them Steve would be home later that day. All the other occupants in the tower had gathered in the living room to wait for the Captain's arrival. Thor, who had recently returned from Asgard sat with a plateful of Pop Tarts, shovelling down one after the other in quick succession. Ella had immediately liked Thor when they were introduced for the first time, he reminded her of a gentle giant. His sometimes childlike comments and knowledge of the 9 realms led them to spend ages talking about science and magic and earth's technology like the ipad._

_Steve walked into the room only half an hour later looking worn out. His hair was slightly streaked with dirt as was the rest of his face. He seemed to be sporting some stubble along his jaw which Ella had to admit only added to handsomeness. He shrugged his pack off his shoulder, letting it fall to the floor next to the door, his shield soon following. His eyes met Ella's for a brief second before she launched herself at him. Steve smiled brightly as he crushed her to him, the need to feel her in his arms overwhelming him._

_It was Tony who caused the pair to break apart by clearing his throat loudly. "Right now that Rogers is back lets get this party started!" He announced as Jarvis turned on some music in the background._

"_I was not aware we were having a party Man of Iron." Thor asked confused_

"_It's a figure of speech, Big Guy." Tony laughed as he patted Thor on the arm. _

_The next hour was spent with Steve filled them all in on his mission and Clint and Natasha filling the team in on a funny story that took place while they were on a mission in London. Ella excused herself to go and get a drink, making her way to the kitchen. She stood by the sink sipping her water when she felt a strong pair of arms wrap themselves around her waist. She placed down her glass leaning into Steve's touch. He placed small kissed on her shoulder and Ella couldn't help but smile._

"_I'm glad you are home." She sighed as Steve spun her round to face him._

"_I have missed you so much." Steve replied. Ella smiled as she ran her hand across his cheekbone and jaw. Ella was about to say something else but Steve slammed his lips against hers. Ella returned it instantly, her hands threading themselves through his hair. Steve grabbed her waist to pull her closer both of them stumbling backwards into the kitchen counter. Ella laughed as the kiss broke. _

"_I think someone needs a shower." She smirked wrinkling her nose at Steve who laughed. He knew she was right thanks to all the dirt and grime on him not to mention the stubble he had yet to shave off. _

"_Shower later, you first." He replied simply lifting her up onto the counter as Ella wrapped her legs around him. She kissed Steve soundly as he moaned into her mouth. _

_That was how Bruce found them a few minutes later. The pair broke away quickly both blushing furiously. Bruce's eyes went wide as he stuttered before turning around and all but running back out the door. Ella grabbed Steve's hand and led him up to their floor so they could continue their reunion in private. _

Ella shook her head at the memory. The clock next to her flashed 2:34 am. She stifled a yawn as she got back to her work. Ella was still convinced she didn't want to become a SHIELD agent however that didn't stop Fury from asking her many times over the past few months. The final straw came when he asked her while Steve and Tony were on a mission. Ella had found that the busier she was the less time she had to worry about them. After learning this piece of information Fury had offered Ella a deal, she didn't have to become an agent. Instead she could be more like a consultant like the avengers for computer tech stuff. She didn't have to wear a uniform or go through any training but she still got paid a large amount of money. Honestly, Ella could care less about the money but she did have to admit the job was sort of ideal. It was computer analysis and therefore she got to practise her skills and help people at the same time. Unfortunately she didn't realise the amount of work and all-nighters she would have to do when she agreed to take the job. It did serve its purpose on keeping her mind occupied while the avengers were out on missions. Pepper had Stark Industries and Ella had her work for SHIELD. Steve was supportive of her decision when she told him about it, he thought it was great that she was doing something that she loved knowing she didn't really like working for her older brother. Tony however wasn't so pleased about it but that was just him being an older brother so Ella decided to ignore his opinion until he calmed down.

On top of her SHIELD work she was also planning a wedding. Her wedding. Both Steve and Ella decided they didn't want to wait too long to get marry and neither wanted a large wedding but there was still so much to organise. Ella got so stressed out by flowers and colours and guests that she decided to appoint Pepper as her wedding planner. It turned out pretty well for both of them. Pepper handled all the stressful stuff which she didn't seem to find stressful at all and Ella got to do the fun things like picking out dresses and cake. Everyone was thrilled to learn that Ella and Steve were engaged and Pepper naturally went into full planning mode. Ella had learned it was better to let her get on with it than try and slow her down. Tony was supportive enough but Ella couldn't help but notice there was still a few cold glares between him and Steve on occasion. Ella decided not to worry too much about that, it was just the way they were.

Ella didn't know what time she fell asleep sitting at her desk with her head resting on her arms but the next thing she knew she was being shaken awake by a topless Steve, who judging by his messed up hair had only just got out of bed himself.

"Steve?" Ella mumbled, squinting in the darkness of her office.

"Ella it's half 3 in the morning. Time for bed." He said softly as he brushed a strand of hair from her face.

Ella frowned, "No, I have to finish this first." She said yawning causing Steve to let out a small chuckle.

"Honey, you can barely keep your eyes open. You can finish it tomorrow." He replied placing a kiss on her cheek before scooping her up into his arms. Ella was too tired to reply; instead she snuggled into him as Steve carried her back down the hall to their bedroom. Steve gently placed her on the bed before removing her jeans and lifting her t-shirt over her head. Ella tried to help him as much as possible but she honestly had no idea if it made any difference. Once she was left in just her underwear Steve grabbed the covers, laying them over her gently. He crawled into bed next to her, wrapping his arms around her. Ella shifted in her sleep pressing herself closer to his warmth.

"Love you." She mumbled against his skin. Steve kissed her head softly, smiling in the darkness.

"Love you too."

/

So what do you think?

Favourite line/scene?

Like before reviews will get a teaser for the next chapter!

Next update will be Thursday!


	2. Chapter 2

Oh wow! I can't believe the amount of reviews, follows and favourites this story has already! Thank you so much, I am delighted to see how many of you like the story and have been waiting for the sequel! It's great to see so many names I recognise from Falling for Captain America; WELCOME BACK! It's also amazing to see so many new people that have found this story; WELCOME!

Thanks so much again for the love and support; it really does mean the world to me! Hope you like this next twist! Enjoy!

/

Ella woke up the next morning to the sound of the shower turning off in the bathroom. She groaned in the harsh light as she turned over, burying her head in Steve's pillow. Ella inhaled the scent that was so uniquely Steve before she sat up slowly, crossing her legs. It was at that point the bathroom door opened and Steve emerged in nothing but a towel that hung low on his hips. Damn, could that man be anymore perfect? Ella thought to herself as she watched a droplet of water roll down his smooth chest before disappearing as it met the towel.

"Morning Sleepy-head." Steve said as he bent down to kiss her. Ella returned the kiss, keeping her hands to herself instead of reaching out to steal his towel away from him like she really wanted to do.

"Morning. You should have woken me."

"You had a long night. Besides you are far too beautiful to disturb when you are asleep." Steve replied smirking at her. Ella laughed at him before rising from the bed. She walked over to him, her fingers following the trails the water droplets made on his skin.

"You know it's a shame you have already showered, I could have used some help." Ella winked at him before pecking him on the lips and walking towards the bathroom to shower herself. Steve simply watched her go causing Ella to laugh. Joint showers were one of Steve's favourite things to do when they had the time and Ella knew it. Steve shook his head at her antics before walking back into the bathroom, closing the door behind him with his foot.

/

By the time Steve and Ella actually made it down to breakfast all the other avengers were already seated. Tony was in his usual seat at the head of the table playing some sort of app on his phone. Bruce sat next to him with a paper in his hands. Natasha sat on the other side of Bruce buttering some toast. Thor was on the other side of Tony watching his phone screen with an intrigued expression. Pepper and Clint were both in the kitchen cooking breakfast and judging by the smell this morning was bacon and eggs. Ella took a seat next to Natasha and Steve sat opposite her next to Thor.

"So I am guessing someone had a good morning?" Natasha asked quietly so only Ella could here. Ella smiled.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." She replied causing both girls to look at each other and share a smile. Ever since the Lumia mission Natasha and Ella had gotten closer and became firm friends. They had a mutual understanding of how far they were both willing to go to save someone they loved. That and the fact they still had sparring lessons twice a week. Ella had improved dramatically in that area thanks to Natasha, Clint and even Steve on occasion giving her lessons and pointers on hand to hand combat however she was still no match for Natasha. Ella often suspect the red head went easy on her in training still just to stop her from being knocked on her ass. For that Ella was thankful.

"Right guys, breakfast is served!" Clint announced as he juggled four plates to the table. He set them down in front of Steve, Bruce, Tony and Thor while Pepper handed Natasha and Ella a plate too. Thor was the first to finish, clearing his plate before Clint and Pepper had even had the chance to sit down. He picked his plate up before slamming it back down on the table breaking it.

"Another!" He boomed causing Ella to laugh and Pepper to sigh. This was a usual occurrence in Avengers tower.

"Thor, how many times? Ask without the smashing! That is the fourth plate this week." Pepper sighed before handing him another plate.

"My apologies Lady Pepper." Thor replied bowing his head slightly before starting on his next plate.

"Uh Clint? Why is there an arrow mark in my bacon?" Bruce asked the archer holding up the piece of bacon in question. There was indeed an arrow mark in the middle of the bacon like it had been skewed to the pan or something.

"I was just testing out my new bow. Still tastes good though." Clint smiled around a mouthful of bacon.

"Do you use your bow and arrows for everything, Legolas?" Tony asked as he pocketed his phone, reaching for his coffee.

Clint pondered that for a moment, "Pretty much." He smiled

"Even sex?" Tony blurted out causing Steve to all but choke on his egg and Natasha to curse in Russia.

"Stark!" She fumed stabbing her knife into the table. Ella guessed by the ferociousness of the stabbing Natasha was pretending it was Tony's head.

"What it's a valid question!" Tony defended causing Pepper to slap him on the arm.

Luckily Jarvis' calm voice sounded throughout the room interrupting what Ella thought would soon turn into an argument or a mass murder if Natasha had her way.

"Agent Barton, there is a young gentlemen here to see you. He is in the elevator on his way up." The AI said

Clint frowned, "He got a name?"

"His face does not match any name installed into my database, would you like me to run a facial recognition?" Jarvis asked

"No that's okay Jarvis. Threats to our lives don't tend to use the front door." Clint replied as the elevator doors opened to their floor. A young man with short dark hair walked out. He was wearing a leather biker's jacket with a bag slung over his shoulder.

"Clint Barton, long time no see." He called out walking into the room. Anyone who had watched the news in the past couple of years would have recognised him.

"Johnny Storm." Clint laughed as he hugged the younger man, "How have you been man?"

"Good, you know same old stuff. How about you? Saw the avengers on the news. Nice stuff guys love the team name." Johnny replied giving everyone around the table a little wave.

"Right, sorry, introductions." Clint said gesturing towards the rest of the table. "You remember Nat of course."

"How could I forget the Ice Queen?" Johnny laughed, "Nice to see you again."

"Back off Storm or I will lock you in a freezer." Natasha retorted.

"This is Tony Stark and his better half Pepper Potts." Clint continued

"Yeah, dude you throw the best parties. I attended one last year, the best night I don't remember." Johnny laughed shaking Tony's hand.

"A fan. Yeah, I do throw some good parties unfortunately I am in a committed relationship now so no more partying for me." Tony sighed as Pepper glared at him.

"This is Thor and Bruce." Clint said pointing towards the two in question. Johnny waved at them in greeting.

"And that's Steve and Ella." Clint finished. Johnny walked over to Steve and shook his hand.

"You're the ice guy right? Bet that is a cool story to tell." Johnny said. Steve didn't reply to his question but introduced himself properly.

"Captain Steve Rogers, nice to meet you." He smiled politely.

Johnny then turned to Ella letting out a low whistle, "Johnny Storm, hi." He greeted her.

"Ella Stark." Ella smiled at him

"Woo, Stark? As in Stark?" Johnny asked gesturing between Ella and Tony.

"Yep, baby sister." Tony informed him.

"Really. Dude your sister is hot. And I should know; I am an expert in hot." Johnny smirked at Ella again.

Ella frowned, "She is also taken so watch it!" She cut in causing Johnny to raise his hands up in a surrender motion.

"Yeah you wouldn't want to piss off a super solider would you?" Natasha asked him smiled sweetly. Johnny looked from her to Ella to Steve and back to Ella again.

"Wait I know you, you're the Human Torch right?" Ella asked him. Johnny smirked before clicking his fingers, a small flame appearing at the tip of his thumb.

"You can call me Torch." He winked at her as he put out the flame. Ella rolled her eyes at his antics.

"The human what?" Steve and Thor asked at the same time.

"The Human Torch. Johnny here can pretty much set himself on fire. He is part of the Fantastic Four." Tony explained sipping his coffee.

"Hey, I fly too don't forget that!" Johnny cut in.

"I have read your report; you can heat yourself up the temperature of the sun. That's impressive." Bruce nodded towards him.

"What are you doing here Johnny?" Clint asked as he took a seat at the table.

"Yeah, see the thing is I need a favour." Johnny started

"That's never a good thing." Natasha cut in but Johnny ignored her.

"Sue and Reed want some couple time so me and Ben are giving them space. I was kind of hoping I could crash here for a couple of days?" Johnny asked

"That's a bad idea." Natasha said but it was Tony who cut in.

"That's a great idea, stay as long as you like!"

"Hold on, what happened to not opening your home up to strangers?" Pepper asked

"Come on Pep, he is one of us. And he thinks I am awesome therefore he is a friend and friends can stay as long as they like." Tony explained as if the answer was obvious.

"He can stay on our floor Nat, we have plenty of room." Clint agreed and Natasha just stared at him.

"Fine, but he is your problem." Natasha sighed before leaving the room.

"She is still as charming as I remember." Johnny laughed.

"Yeah just try and stay out of her way and be nice. She can kill you in your sleep." Clint laughed.

/

So Johnny Storm has arrived! Wonder how much trouble he can causing in a short amount of time?

Favourite line/scene? I love hearing what you like so I can work to put more of it into the story!

Please review! They do make my day and really do mean so much to me! Plus reviewers get a teaser for next time!

Next update: Sunday


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for the reviews and support guys! Glad you liked the Johnny twist! Here is chapter 3! Enjoy!

/

It was a few days later when Pepper called another wedding planning meeting, Ella laughed at the frantic text she got from the CEO as she made her way up to Pepper and Tony's floor. Natasha and Pepper were already there with chocolate and fresh juice. Ella smiled at the girls as she took a seat on the sofa next to Natasha, curling her legs underneath her. Pepper sat opposite them in the available armchair.

"Girls, I now commence another wedding meeting in session!" Pepper announced causing Ella to laugh.

"Pep, don't you think you are taking your job a bit too seriously? Wedding planning is meant to be fun." Ella said

Pepper shook her head at the young girl, "Fun? Everything has to be perfect. This is going to be the happiest day of your life therefore planning is required." Pepper explained

"Pepper I don't care about any of that stuff, all I care about is marrying Steve. I could marry him on the roof of this building and it would still be the happiest day of my life."

"Well that's why you have me, to make sure that doesn't happen. Now let's get to work."

Ella shot a look over to Natasha silently pleading her for help but the look the red head shot back clearly said she was on her own. Luckily Pepper didn't notice the exchange between the two as she pulled out magazines and handwritten notes, shoving them in Ella's direction.

"Well that's the flowers, the music, and the cake and now the guest list sorted. Are you sure that's everyone you want to invite?" Pepper asked as the girls began clearing up from their meeting.

"Nope, that's everyone. Remember Pepper, small wedding. No fuss." Ella reminded her.

"That's no fun. It's your wedding day, fuss is allowed. In fact fuss is required." Pepper insisted

"I think a small wedding is a good thing. Less chance for something to go wrong." Natasha interjected

"Me and Steve don't care about any of that stuff, we just want to get married. Although I am thinking we should have it in a church." Ella pondered out aloud.

"Church? Why? You aren't religious." Pepper asked

"I know I'm not, but Steve is or at least he was. He is a traditionalist, I think it might be nice to give him some traditional."

"That's a great idea, Ella." Natasha smiled at her.

"Steve will love it. Now the engagement party is tomorrow evening and the day after that you have your dress fitting so don't be late!" Pepper said as hugged Ella before rushing out the room.

"You sure asking Pepper to organise this was the best idea?" Natasha asked once the red head had left.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Ella shrugged

/

The day of the engagement party found Ella hiding in the kitchen. Pepper was in full party planner mode and if Ella was honest it was more than a little scary. Steve was with Tony and Bruce helping them get ready for the party. Pepper was watching over them to make sure everything was done to perfection. Ella had to worry about Bruce; Pepper was very good at pilling on the stress to get things done quicker. The last thing she would need is the Hulk running around. Ella was meant to be getting ready for the party which was due to start in a few hours but instead she sat at the breakfast bar with a mug of tea in her hands. The quiet was a welcome escape from the chaos of upstairs.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Johnny Storm asked as he entered the kitchen grabbing himself a mug.

"I'm in hiding, you haven't seen me." Ella explained as Johnny continued making himself a cup of tea.

"Hiding? From who?"

"Pepper. I think she has gone crazy with all this wedding stuff."

Johnny laughed as he pulled up a seat next to her, "Yeah it's the party tonight, right? Hey congratulations by the way." He smiled at her.

Ella sipped her tea, "Thanks, its all a bit overwhelming at the minute. I figured some peacefulness was in order."

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Oh dear, that doesn't sound good." Ella teased

Johnny laughed but ignored her comment, "How old are you?"

"23."

"That's young, I mean 23. You should be out having a good time, getting your heart broken not getting tied down with marriage." Johnny replied

"Of course you would say that. I have read the articles; you are pretty much the king of one night stands and good times. That life just never appealed to me I guess. I have always had a direction, a goal you know?" Ella explained

"Sounds…like a lot of pressure. If that was me I want just want to run, escape. I would feel like I was trapped I guess." Johnny shuddered at the thought. Ella really hadn't thought about it like that.

"Well, that is where we are different. You need to find someone you love, really love. Then everything just kind of falls into place." Ella smiled thinking about Steve.

"Maybe you're right. Still a gorgeous girl like you getting married, now that is a waste." Johnny sighed

Ella had to laugh at that, "Nat is right, you are the world's biggest player."

"Player is a harsh word. I love life, maybe you would too if you lived a little more." Johnny smirked at her.

"What do you mean?" She asked not getting where he was coming from.

"You're 23 and already getting married which is your choice but think about it. How do you know there isn't anything better out there if you haven't looked for it?" Johnny questioned her.

Ella was about to answer when Pepper came bursting through the kitchen door startling both of them. Her hair was windswept and her eyes angry.

"There you are! You are meant to be getting ready! Go now, Natasha is already up there." Pepper said sternly

"Pep, breathe. It's only the engagement party not the actual wedding." Ella reminded her.

"There is still so much to do and Clint is hiding in the air vents again!" Pepper fumed as she walked out the door again. Ella and Johnny both laughed.

"She is one scary chick."

"Yep, I should go and get ready before she murders me." Ella laughed rising from her seat with her mug in her hand.

"I'll see you at the party." Johnny winked at her as Ella made her way to the elevator.

/

To say Pepper was a genius was an understatement. The party was perfect, not too over the top but at the same time not too small or insignificant. By the time Ella got down there the party was already in full swing with Tony and Johnny being in charge of the bar. Ella didn't know if that was the best decision but at least they weren't in charge of the music. She could easily pick out all the other avengers in the room as well as a few other faces from SHIELD. There were also a lot of faces Ella didn't recognise but she guessed Pepper had invited them for a reason. She could tell the press was there too judging by the group of people off to one side with cameras hung round their necks. Not to mention the amount of flashes that blinded her as she walked through the door. Ella stood frozen for a minute completely stunned by the amount of interest they were showing in her. Sure ever since the press found out about her and Steve they had been hounding her non-stop but she could normally avoid them.

Luckily for her a warm hand came to her shoulder and Steve's voice sounded from behind her.

"Alright, I think you got enough!" He ordered causing them all to make a path for the couple. Ella smiled gratefully at him.

"You look beautiful." Steve whispered in her ear causing goose bumps to trail down her neck. Ella smiled shyly at him; she was wearing a dusty pink dress that fell down her knees. There was a white band around her waist breaking up the skirt from the top of the dress.

"You look rather handsome yourself." Ella winked at him taking in his white button down shirt and suit jacket. Steve bent down to capture her lips in a kiss causing the room to cheer and more cameras to flash. Ella giggled and buried her head into Steve's chest hiding her blush.

/

"Hey, what you doing out here?" Steve smiled at her as he spotted her sitting curled up on the window box by herself. The party was still in full swing in the other room but after scouting the room twice for Ella and not finding her he decided to track her down. The smile immediately disappeared as he got close enough to Ella to see the tears in her eyes. "Ella? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She replied giving him a weak watery smile as she scrubbed a hand over her eyes in an attempt to stop the tears. Steve sat down on the window box by her feet, putting a hand on her knee squeezing it reassuringly.

"It doesn't look like nothing to me. You can talk to me about anything you do know that." Steve said softly causing Ella to raise her head to look at him. Steve found not for the first time that his breath caught in his throat. Even now Ella was stunning. Her curly hair was coming loose from her clip, a few strands framing her face. Her big green eyes sparkled and Steve knew he could have spent forever staring at her.

"Honestly it's silly," Ella sighed, "It's just with all this planning for the wedding I think it kind of hit me that my mom wasn't going to be there."

Steve moved his hand from her knee to grab one of her hands instead, his thumb rubbing comforting circles against her palm.

"I know its silly, its just I always thought she would be there, you know? Don't get me wrong, I love our little superhero family, I do but as a kid I just always imagined she would be there." Ella continued looking down at their joined hands, loving how warm they were and how well they fit together.

"That's not silly Ella, you miss her. I think she would be very proud of you. Look at everything you have done. Finished school, got a job with a secret government agency, found a home and a family that love you." Steve replied solemnly.

"I think she would be more proud of the fact I am happy. She would have loved you, she always knew a good guy when she saw one. Sometimes I could have sworn she has a sixth sense about it." Ella said causing them both to laugh slightly.

"I would have loved to have met her, to promise her I would look after you." Steve replied causing Ella to smile.

"Do you miss Bucky?" Ella asked in a small voice. They had spent many nights huddled together with Steve telling her stories about his old friends but that still didn't stop her being nervous about bringing up the subject that caused Steve pain.

"All the time. I always thought on the happiest day of my life marrying the woman I love he would be right by my side. But I know Bucky, he would want me to be happy and live my life." Steve said softly.

Ella smiled, "he sounds like a great man."

"He was the best man I have ever met. He was my brother and my best friend. Bucky would have loved you; you're what he would call a spitfire." Steve laughed, "He would probably have tried flirting with you too."

"Well sorry to break it to him, I am sort of in love with his best friend." Ella laughed.

"Come here." Steve replied before motioning her closer to him.

Ella smiled before untangling her legs from under her in order to move closer to Steve. Apparently it wasn't fast enough for Steve because as soon as Ella was within reach he lifted her to him so she was seated in his lap with their arms wrapped around each other.

"You know they might not be here but they are always with us. I think they would both be really happy that we found each other." Steve said placing a kiss on her forehead. Ella sighed contently.

"I never thought of it like that." Ella smiled softly.

They sat like that for a while, neither of them saying anything just taking comfort from each other. The sound of glass breaking from the other room brought the couple out of their thoughts.

"I know this is a party for us but do you think anyone would notice if we didn't go back in there?" Ella said wrapping her arms tighter around Steve's chest.

"Probably not, Tony knows how to throw a party after all." Steve smiled before standing, taking Ella with him. "Back to our floor?" he asked once he had placed her back on the ground.

Ella smiled at him before lacing their fingers together, "Yes please."

/

So what do you think? Favourite line/scene?

Please review! It makes me smile and you will get a teaser for the next chapter! Thanks again for everything!

Next update: Thursday!


	4. Chapter 4

So here we are with another chapter! I can't believe how popular this sequel is already and we are only a few chapters in! Your reviews, fallows and favourites make my day and I am so happy to see how many of you are liking the story! Stick with me guys – its going to be a helluva ride!

I should also point out that I own nothing but Ella – I am guessing you guys now that by now right?

Here's chapter 4!

/

Ella had just finished buttoning up her coat when the elevator doors opened on Natasha and Clint's floor. She was on her way to get Natasha so they could meet Pepper and go to her dress fitting. Ella smiled at the thought but she still couldn't help the little bundle of nerves twisting in her stomach. She knew that was normal, it wasn't everyday a girl picked out her wedding dress after all. As Ella stepped further onto Natasha's floor she couldn't help but be shocked at the mess around her. Natasha was a neat freak yet scattered all around the living room was beer bottles and crisp packets.

"Can I help you with something?" A male voice called from the kitchen behind her. Ella turned around to face none other than Johnny Storm standing in front of her in nothing but a pair of black boxer briefs and not a care in the world. Ella couldn't help the little sneak peek she gave him. Johnny was toned with strong lines emphasising the muscles on his torso. He had a smatter of chest hair leading downwards in one teasing line. Ella swallowed thickly, it was clear to see why Johnny was so popular with the ladies. Johnny raised his eyebrow at her and it was at that point Ella realised she had yet to answer him.

"I'm looking for Natasha, is she about?" Ella asked focusing on his face and nothing else.

"Yeah she is in the bathroom, should be out in a minute." Johnny smirked at her, "Were you…checking me out?" he asked cockily and Ella blushed.

"Absolutely not." She denied

"Hey it's cool. If it was the other way round I would definitely be checking you out so go head. Touching is extra though." Johnny smiled causing Ella to shake her head.

"Don't be a jerk."

Johnny laughed and raised his hands up in a surrender, "Sorry, I don't know how else to act around beautiful women." He said and for some reason Ella believed him.

It was at that point Natasha walked out of the bathroom grabbing her bag from the couch.

"Johnny put some clothes on! And clean this mess up before I get back or you can tell Clint he will be sleeping on the floor tonight." Natasha fumed. Ella felt slightly uncomfortable, almost like she had walked in on a mom telling off her teenage son.

"Ready to go?" Ella asked the red head while Johnny was busy shrugging on a plain white t-shirt. Natasha nodded a response as they made their way to the elevator. Neither one noticing Johnny leaning over the counter to watch them as they left nodding his head in approval.

"So what was all that about?" Ella asked once they were in the elevator.

"That is what happens when Clint gets together with an old buddy." Natasha explained clearly not amused by the situation.

"How do they know each other? I don't think Clint mentioned it before?" Ella asked curiously

"It was a few years ago, Clint was forced to take some time off to recover from a mission that went bad. I was on my own mission. Clint hasn't really talked about it much but whatever happened shook him up pretty bad. He decided the best way to deal with it was by getting drunk. Johnny met him in a bar and stopped him from killing some jerk. They have been friends ever since." Natasha explained.

"I had no idea, at least Johnny was there."

"Clint and I have training for that, we only show the emotions we want people to see. Johnny is a good guy deep down, a pain in the ass and a player but that's how Tony started out too." Natasha replied

"I am pretty sure Tony is still a pain in the ass."

"You have a point there." The girls shared a smile before exiting the elevator to meet Pepper.

/

"Hello and welcome to Bridal Style. My name is Anna which one of you is the bride?" An elderly lady greeted them from behind the counter. She had grey hair mixed in with black and winkles around her eyes. Ella couldn't help but notice the friendly persona the woman gave out.

"That would be me." Ella smiled shyly.

"Well congratulations, dear. Marriage is a wonderful journey. Please come through and we can start trying on dresses. Are these your bridesmaids?" Anna asked as she led the three women to the back of the store. Ella nodded a yes holding back a smile at the thought of the dangerous Black Widow trying on outfits for her wedding.

Two hours later and Ella was still in the changing rooms. She had tried on so many dresses and hadn't really liked any of them. They were all beautiful in their own right but they weren't for her. Pepper and Natasha had both found dresses that they liked within the first half an hour and Ella had to admit that they did look stunning. Of course they would look stunning in anything but still.

"How's it going in there?" Natasha asked from the chair she was slumped in clearly getting bored.

"Its no use, it just doesn't feel like me." Ella sighed taking off yet another dress and handing it back to Anna.

"Maybe you are being too fussy?" Pepper asked her.

"There is no such thing. A wedding dress should be perfect. I have an idea." Anna called back disappearing into another room before coming back with a large white box in hand. "This dress is one of a kind, I haven't even had chance to catalogue it yet but I think you will compliment it nicely."

Ella took the box curiously before disappearing back behind the curtain. The dress was beautiful and Ella had to wonder how she would ever do it justice. Anna joined her behind the curtain helping her into it and securing the buttons at the back of the dress. Ella almost didn't dare to look at herself in the mirror but her curiosity got the better of her and she opened her eyes.

The dress was stunning and fit her exactly, it was elegant and graceful and perfect.

"Now that is what I call a perfect fit, dear." Anna smiled next to her.

Natasha and Pepper appeared both of their eyes wide.

"Now that is what I call a wedding dress, you look beautiful." Pepper smiled brightly.

Natasha nodded next to her, "I think you are going to break Cap when he sees you."

"This is the dress. This is my dress." Ella laughed turning in the mirror to admire the back.

"Your man is very lucky." Anna asked and Ella shook her head.

"I'm the lucky one."

"You are going to be a beautiful bride." Anna replied, Pepper and Natasha retreated behind the curtain in order to give Ella some privacy.

"I hope I will be a good wife too."

"I have been married for over 45 years now trust me they is no guide on how to be a good wife. Be yourself, dear, that's the key." Anna said

"That's a long time, how did you manage it?"

"Love lasts a lifetime, let me tell you something dear it's not always going to be easy. You have to share everything with that one person, all your hopes, fears, dreams. Life isn't about what you want anymore; it's about the both of you."

Ella's smile faltered, she had never thought of it like that. That thought scared her more than she cared to admit. She was an independent person, always had been. Now she had Steve, she had someone who wanted her to share everything. What if she couldn't do that? What if it didn't work out?

Anna didn't seem to notice the change in Ella and continued talking, "I will give you one piece of advice: Never go to bed on an argument. An old saying but it's true." She smiled as she folded Ella's dress back in the box.

Ella couldn't hear her anymore, she couldn't focus. She felt her chest tighten painfully and her breath got caught in her throat. She could hear the blood pumping in her ears. Forever. That's what they were talking about here, forever with one person.

Johnny's voice flashed through her mind.

"_Sounds…like a lot of pressure. If that was me I want just want to run, escape. I would feel like I was trapped I guess."_

Did she feel trapped? What about years down the line? Marriage was a serious commitment. Were her and Steve rushing into things? They had all the time in the world, right?

Anna's voice flashed through her head next.

"…_it's not always going to be easy. You have to share everything with that one person, all your hopes, fears, dreams. Life isn't about what you want anymore; it's about the both of you."_

She was a Stark; could she even offer something like forever without messing it up? What about Steve? He was walking perfection, how could she live up to that?

Ella felt like she couldn't breathe, she needed to be anywhere but here. She needed air and quiet. Ella didn't say anything as she grabbed her bag and ran. She ran right out the shop, ignoring the confused shouts of Pepper and Natasha. She didn't look back she just keep running. Ella stopped only when she had too, she collapsed on some steps breathing heavy. What the hell was wrong with her?

/

DRAMA! Come on guys, you didn't expect them to just get married and live happily ever after right? What kind of a story is that?

So what do you think? Favourite line/scene?

Please review – you get a teaser for the next chapter and I know how much you love those teasers! Plus they really mean a lot to me and to my writing! Thank you!

Next update: Sunday


	5. Chapter 5

Hello lovely readers! Here we are, another day, another chapter! Hope you like the chapter! It was fun and anst-y to write but we have to remember Ella and Steve's relationship is going to have its ups and downs just like everyone else!

Massive thanks to all reviews! You make my day and I really do love hearing your comments. Massive shout out to DarknessQueen12 for all the help and talks about these chapters and storyline!

/

Ella had managed to successful convince Pepper and Natasha she was feeling unwell and that was why she ran out of the Bridal store, of course that meant they told Steve to keep an eye on her. Every time he asked how she was feeling caused another bolt of guilt to shoot through her. Ella wasn't an expert on relationships but she was pretty sure lying to the man you love wasn't ever a good place to start. She still didn't know why she freaked out like that, just that morning the idea of picking out her dress excited her. Ella couldn't work out what was up with her; she loved Steve with all her heart so marriage was the next step right? Maybe she was just freaking out because she had no idea how to do this, its not like she grew up in a stable home with two loving parents. Maybe she was overreacting and the pressure was getting too much? She just needed some time to cool off and everything would get back to normal.

Whatever the reason was Ella was sure Steve knew something was wrong. She couldn't put her finger on it but he had been acting differently lately. She hated to use the word distant but that's what it seemed like. Was she pushing him away? No, Steve would have mentioned it. Still, it felt like his mind was occupied elsewhere. Was he hiding something from her like she was from him? _This is Steve we are talking about, he isn't like that_. Ella shook her head, she was clearly being paranoid.

It was this train of thought that led her to seek out advice from someone who would be completely honest with her no matter how much it hurt.

"Tony? You busy?" She called out through the work shop. Jarvis had informed her of Tony's location and she immediately went to find him. She really needed her brother right now, Tony would be able to reassure her she was just being silly and everything would be fine.

"I always have time for my favourite sister, what's up?" He asked wiping the grease from his hands and face before taking a seat up against the car he was currently working on.

Ella laughed, "I am your only sister." She was stalling and she knew it but suddenly now she was down here Ella couldn't seem to form the words.

"El, what's wrong? You're playing with your hair, which is never a good sign. Did Spangles upset you?" Tony pressed anger flashing across his features. Ella shook her head as she crossed her arms to stop her from playing with her hair, a nervous habit she picked up as a child. Ella took a seat next to Tony.

"Steve isn't the problem. It's me, something's wrong with me Tony." Ella sighed turning to face him. Tony for the most part looked confused.

"Gonna need a bit more information here."

"I was trying on dresses yesterday and I found the perfect dress for me and I freaked out." Ella explained trying to stop the tears she knew were forming in her eyes.

"Freaked out as in you when all Hulk on the Bridal store?" Tony joked

"Freaked out as in I had a panic attack and ran away from the Bridal store!"

"Oh."

"Oh? That's what you have for me? That's the great insight of Tony Stark?" Ella asked before taking a deep breath. "Sorry."

"Its okay, look I don't know what you want me to say. Are you having second thoughts about Steve?" Tony asked carefully.

"Never, I love Steve. I am sure about that. Its just getting married, it scares me. Hell it terrifies me."

"Why?" Tony asked and Ella had to admire how mature he was being about this conversation. Ella blinked causing a few tears to roll down her cheeks.

"Because forever is a long time. Steve is walking perfection and I am a Stark. By define we screw stuff up. What if it doesn't work out? What if I mess things up? What if Steve realises how messed up I am and doesn't want me anymore." Ella stopped then letting the tears flow freely. Tony pulled her closer to him wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Ella this is crazy. Rogers loves you, a blind man could see it. You need to talk to Steve, tell him how you feel. He is probably much better at the mushy stuff than me. Ella you are freaking out, its normal. Lots of people get cold feet."

"It feels like more than that though. How many women have a panic attack while dress shopping?" Ella pressed.

"Ella find Steve. Talk to him." Tony replied giving her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. Ella sighed knowing Tony was right, whatever the reason for her freak out talking it through with Steve would help. He knows her better than anyone, they could get through anything together.

/

It didn't take her long to find Steve. The tell tales sounds of the shower gave away his location. Judging by the clothes on the floor he had just come back from a work-out. Ella smiled slightly as she grabbed the discarded t-shirt before dropping it into the washing basket. Why did she freak out about this so much? She would tell to Steve, he would understand and everything would be fine.

Ella's plan was to simply wait until Steve came out of the shower when something sticking out of the top drawer of his bedside cabinet caught her eye. Ella had always been curious and so couldn't resist taking a look. It turned out to be a brown folder with the official SHIELD logo imprinted on the front. Ella's eyebrows furrowed, as far as she knew Steve wasn't currently working on anything for SHIELD and neither were the avengers. So why did he had a SHIELD file in his drawer?

Ella lifted it out carefully checking to make sure the water was still running in the shower before taking a seat at the edge of the bed. Ella flipped open the file and began reading.

_SHIELD PERSONNEL FILE_

_NAME: SHARON CARTER_

_FIELD NAME: AGENT 13_

_RELATIVES: MARGARET (PEGGY) CARTER, GRANDMOTHER (DECEASED)_

Ella froze seeing Peggy's name. Why would Steve have a file on her granddaughter? Ella flipped to the back of the file pulling out her personnel photo. She was beautiful, long blonde hair and the same eyes as Peggy. Ella skimmed the rest of the file included current address, active missions, former missions and a breakdown of her combat training.

Ella couldn't help the fear the rose up from her stomach. Her mind reeling, she shoved the file back in the draw but the words and picture were already etched in her mind. What did that mean? Was Steve really over Peggy? He assured her Peggy was in the past but what about Sharon Carter? She was very much alive. Is this why he has been acting strangely? Was he planning on telling her about the only living link to the life he once had? The life he misses like crazy.

Ella felt bile in her throat as the room began to spin, shapes blurring in and out. She faintly heard the water turn off in the shower and she knew she had to leave. She couldn't face Steve, not right now. She needed to think, to clear her head. Ella made a bolt for the elevator pressing the ground floor button frantically. She walked right out of the tower and she couldn't help but notice running away seemed to be a new thing of hers recently. She walked out into the street, rain hammering down from the sky. She brief wondered if it was Thor getting angry at Tony while they played Mario Kart Wii or if it was normal rain. Whatever the reason the rain felt cold against her skin and it was welcoming. She forgot to grab a jacket in her haste and shivered slightly but otherwise kept walking without a set direction in mind.

/

Ella didn't know how long she walked for; she didn't even know where she was anymore. Even she found a bench and collapsed on it. Her breath coming in short ragged gasps as she cried. The rain had soaked her through to the skin causing her clothes to stick to her uncomfortably. Her hair hung limp around her face. Her phone and money were in her bag back at the tower so Ella knew she could eventually have to walk back home, right now though she was more than happy to just sit there and pretend the rain could wash away her problems.

She thought she knew Steve, thought he was different from all those other guys but what if she was wrong? What if he wasn't over Peggy, what if he wanted Ella to be another Peggy? A housewife? That wasn't who she was. Ella Stark was independent and fierce and a fighter. But hadn't Steve described Peggy as something similar?

This morning the only worry she had was about her messing something up and now? In the space of a few short hours it felt like their whole relationship had fallen apart and Steve didn't even realise it. Ella refused to be another Peggy to Steve, she loved him too much. Did Steve really love her or was he trying to get back the life he would have had if he never crashed that plane. Deep down Ella knew it was silly that all of this doubt came from a file she found in Steve's drawer. This led her to wonder if this had been her problem all along, she didn't really know if Steve wanted her or the idea of her with someone he could never have.

She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts she didn't realise the bright orange sports car slam on the brakes, coming to a stop in front of her or the concerned voice calling her name.

"Ella?" The voice called out to her as he slammed the car door shut, running over to her. "Ella!" He shouted louder this time causing Ella's eyes to snap up to met his blue ones.

"J…Johnny?" She replied shivering harshly. Johnny quickly took off his jacket wrapping it around her shoulders. His fingers brushing along her arms as he did so.

"Jesus Christ you're freezing." He remarked feeling her cold skin. Ella didn't reply, simply wrapped his jacket together around her body taking comfort from the heat it provided. Johnny sat next to her on the bench wrapping his arms around her; Ella barely reacted to his touch. "It's okay, I got you."

Suddenly Ella felt heat spread out from where Johnny was touching her, warmer than a normal person which led Ella to believe he was using his power to warm her up. Ella had to admit the warmth felt great and buried her head into his shoulder. Johnny jumped slightly as her cold skin made contact with his warmer one but relaxed into it.

"What are you doing out here? It's the middle of nowhere." Johnny asked softly and Ella shrugged.

"I was walking, I didn't realise how far I went."

"What is going on, Ella?"

"Everything is falling apart. I thought I was meant to be with Steve but what if I was wrong? I have no idea what to do anymore, Johnny. Tell me what I should do." Ella almost pleaded with him and Johnny didn't know what to say. He hadn't known her very long but he could tell something was really wrong. Johnny rubbed her arm soothingly; she was still cold but not dripping wet anymore.

"First you need to get in the car because you aren't doing anyone any favours sitting out here." Johnny replied honestly, he didn't know how long she was sat out there but he didn't want her to get sick.

"I can't go home. Not yet." Ella replied

"Who said you had to go home? I will drive you wherever you like." He said giving her his most charming smile. "Only one rule, being upset is not allowed. No one as amazing as you should be upset, Ella."

Johnny offered her his hand and Ella give him a small smile before accepting it. Johnny led her over to the car, holding her door open as she stepped in.

"Johnny?" Ella asked

"Yeah?"

"Drive fast."

/

So what do you think? I can't wait for the next chapter, hows about you?

Favourite line/scene?

Please review! It makes me smile and you get a teaser fro next time! Trust me, it's a biggun!

Next update: Tuesday


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! Thanks so much for all the feedback I got from the last chapter! I know how many of you want a Steve/Ella conversation but that's not until next chapter! Unfortunately things tend to get worst before they get better!

BTW new Cap trailer! Thoughts? I loved it, the wait for the movie is killing me. I have already arranged to see it 3 times with different people! Haha!

Disclaimer: I still own nothing but Ella. And Chris Evans…..In my dreams at least!

/

"Remind me again why we got dragged into this?" Bruce asked Tony as he pushed the trolley down the vegetable aisle. Tony stood next to him with his sunglasses on and the collars of his jacket turned up because heaven forbid the public saw someone like Tony Stark getting domestic.

"Pepper is on the warpath and we are collectively saving the whole tower from her wrath." Tony justified as if it was the simplest thing in the world. Bruce shook his head as he loaded some fresh vegetables into the trolley.

"This place is remarkable, what do you call it?" Thor's voice boomed as he walked up the aisle towards them. His hands full of many different flavours of pop-tarts.

"Uh…Supermarket." Tony shrugged pulling out his phone.

"So much food. Tell me do your people have battles for the right to their sustenance?" Thor asked watching a young couple walking down the same aisle as them.

Tony laughed, "Calm down Point Break, we pick the food then we pay for it."

Thor unloaded his Pop-tarts into the trolley before walking off in the other direction.

"Where are you going?" Bruce called out to the Norse god.

"To find more sustenance!" Thor laughed before he disappeared.

"Great." Bruce said sarcastically as he took most of the Pop Tarts out of the trolley, leaving only 5 boxes left.

"Sure that's a good idea? We both know what he is like when he is angry." Tony said clicking his tongue.

"We both know what I'm like when I get angry. Besides sugar is the last thing that guy needs." Bruce replied before turning into the next aisle.

"Easy Big Guy, you're starting to look a little green." Tony joked

"And now you see why I prefer to go shopping with Steve." Bruce huffed putting some more items in the trolley.

"That hurts! Leaving your Science Bro for Mr Stars and Stripes?" Tony replied placing a heart over is heart. Bruce sighed at his antics.

"Don't tempt me. Now go and find Thor before he causes damage you are going to have to pay for. I will finish up here and meet you at the check-out."

Tony did as he was told much to Bruce's surprise and disappeared behind the shelves to look for Thor. As he was walking away Bruce thought he heard Tony mutter something about 'it being easier with my suit' and shook his head. He honestly didn't know what was worse a Norse God who could create lighting wrecking the place or Iron Man flying through the aisles?

/

"Johnny, I am not sure this is a good idea." Ella told him carefully as the car came to a stop.

"Trust me. You need to stop thinking so much, have a good time. No worries, No stress, No Steve." Johnny replied smirking at her before stepping out the car. Ella followed his lead.

"I'm not sure if I can do that, it's not really how I solve my problems."

"Ella, stop. You're young; you're hot, live a little. No thinking allowed, just have some fun." Johnny smiled at her grabbing her hand before leading her into the bar.

Ella sighed in defeat, maybe he was right. It couldn't hurt after all. The bar was like any other, a bar in the centre of the room and lots of people packed into a small space. It really hadn't changed much from Ella's university days.

"Can we get two shots? Thanks." Johnny called over to the bartender. The bartender was a young man with brown hair and brown eyes. He had a naturally dark tan which only looked darker under the dim lights in the bar. He returned with two shot glasses of a clear liquid. Johnny took them both handing one to Ella.

"To having a good time!" He said clinking their glasses together before they both drank. The shot burned Ella's throat on the way down and she scrunched her eyes shut.

"Can we get two more? You know what, just keep them coming." Johnny called to the bartender as he placed his money on the bar. He slung an arm over Ella's shoulders as he led her to a vacant table.

It wasn't long before both Ella and Johnny were blissful numb. Ella was more drunk than Johnny as she didn't drink regularly. Ella still couldn't shake Steve from her mind though, she filled Johnny in on what happened as they downed a couple more shots and Ella had to admit Johnny's plan for having a good time was working.

"Steve's a jerk."

"No he isn't, I am the one who freaked out. I ran out of my own fitting, what normal person does that?" Ella said

"Steve hid a file about someone who has a pretty big connection to his ex, that's wrong on so many levels. This is why I don't do commitment." Johnny replied downing another shot.

"Maybe he had a good reason, it's not like I asked him about it. Not all commitment is like that, Johnny."

"Commitment equals heartache. Why bother going through all that?" Johnny shrugged

"If you had ever been in love you wouldn't be asking that question." Ella laughed taking another shot.

"Still you ran today, you ran from the Bridal store. So tell me Ella, why are you running?"

"I don't know, I was scared, still am. Marriage is about two people forever, you know? It's a big deal. What if it doesn't work out? Then this whole thing with Peggy just added fuel to the fire, I guess. What if Steve is looking for someone who can fill that gap she left behind? I can't be that person, I can't be second best." Ella explained.

Johnny nodded, "You know what? He doesn't deserve you, you are a beautiful, funny, kind, intelligent person and you shouldn't have to play second best to anyone."

"Wow Johnny that was almost sincere of you." Ella laughed poking him in the ribs.

"I'm serious. Right now drink up. It's not a night out if you don't dance." Johnny flashed her a smile as he stood.

"Oh no, I don't dance. Safer for everyone than way."

"Come on just follow my lead, promise I will catch you if you fall." He winked at her leading her onto the dance floor.

Johnny seemed to know what he was doing and Ella simply followed his lead. Twisting and spinning and laughing. Her head was spinning due to the combination of the alcohol and the dancing so she was glad Johnny had kept his word about keeping her upright.

"You know I am seeing a whole new side to you. Wilder, I think the Stark in you is starting to show." Johnny laughed as Ella flipped her hair back.

"This is why I don't drink." Ella shouted over the music. Johnny smiled as he grabbed her arm to keep her steady.

"Wanna get some air?" Johnny asked and Ella nodded in response.

"I'm a bad person. I shouldn't be dealing with my problems like this." Ella said once they were in the alley behind the bar. Johnny laughed as he watched her take steady breaths.

"You are a 23 year old having fun. Nothing bad about that." Johnny replied stepping closer to her, "In fact I think it's incredible sexy." He continued tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Johnny…" Ella warned but was cut off.

The next thing she knew Johnny's lips were on hers. Firm and passionately, Ella didn't know whether it was the alcohol, the whole mess with Steve or just her but she kissed him back fiercely. Johnny didn't seem to mind as he deepened the kiss, his hand fisting her hair. He tasted like tequila and it made Ella's head swim. Everything melted away from her in that moment. Johnny slammed her up against the wall, his body heat unusually warm yet comforting.

"Ella" he all but breathed against her skin as one hand brushed under her shirt to the skin of her stomach.

It was then that it clicked, what she was doing, who she was kissing.

Ella pushed Johnny away as fast as she could. Both of them staring at each other in shock, breathing heavily.

"This is wrong. I am engaged, I am going to marry Steve. Why did you do that? Johnny we are friends but I love Steve. I can't do this to him, I won't." Ella ranted trying to put more space between them. Johnny's body seemed to be radiating sex appeal and it took all of Ella's concentration to focus.

"You sure about that? You kissed me back, Ella. You wanted it just as much as I did."

"You're wrong. I do love Steve." Ella insisted

"Yeah you are so in love with the guy you don't even know if he loves you for you or some girl he used to know. Ella if you really do love him then why are you freaking out about marrying him?" Johnny pressed.

"Shut up! You don't know anything about me. You have known me for two weeks!"

"Yet I know you are scared out of your mind about being a replacement for Peggy. I know you don't know if you are ready to get married and be 'that girl'. I know this whole mess is ripping you apart and most of all I know you feel something for me and that scares the shit out of you!" Johnny shouted back at her

"I love Steve, Johnny. We are friends but I know I want to marry him and have a life with him. You shouldn't have kissed me, I shouldn't have kissed you. I don't even know why I am here. I might not be 'that girl' but I am damn sure I am not this one either. I don't drink and party, I have seen what it's done to you and my brother. You are so scared about letting people get close to you drinking is the only way you can have a good time!" She knew it was a low blow but she couldn't stop the words from bubbling to the surface.

"You can have feelings for more than one person at a time. Besides if Steve means so much to you why are you here with me instead of with the love of your life?" Johnny questioned. Ella didn't have an answer; instead she took off in the direction of Avengers Tower. She heard Johnny calling after her but didn't respond.

/

So what do you think? No one kill me! They can't have a perfect relationship all the time!

Favourite line/scene? Is it safe to come out of hiding?

Please review! They mean a lot to me and you get a teaser for next time! WOO!

Next update: Friday


	7. Chapter 7

Hello lovely people! I can't believe the amount of reviews and support I got for the last chapter! Thank you so much, and for not killing me, thank you again! You guys are the best readers I have ever had for a story. I still find it overwhelming that I get reviews from people who reviewed my first story says how much they still love this story! Not only that but I have new readers who love this story just as much! THANK YOU ALL!

Anyway I will stop rambling now; I know you all want to see the Ella/Steve conversation! Enjoy!

/

She kissed Johnny. Why the hell did that happen? Ella hated herself so much in that moment, how could she do that to Steve? He was the greatest guy in the world and Ella betrayed him. Deep down Ella knew it wasn't as simple as that, hers and Steve's relationship wasn't exactly at its best right now and there were a lot of factors to consider when trying to find out what led to the kiss between her and Johnny. Johnny was a great guy and Ella considered him to be a close friend in the short time they had known each other but she didn't have feelings for him, she was certain of that. Johnny was attractive but that was as far as it went, in Ella's view he wasn't a patch on Steve and the relationship they had built together.

Ella waited until she was in the safety of the tower's elevator before she let sobs rack her body. She slumped down the wall as the tears fell. She had ruined everything, she loved Steve with all her heart and she had thrown that way because of a stupid drunken kiss. Steve would never forgive her, she would never forgive herself.

Ella was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't notice the elevator doors open and Pepper step into the small space with her.

"Ella! What happened? Are you okay?" Pepper asked worriedly, crouching down in front of the younger woman.

Ella sniffed slightly before wiping the tears away, "I ruined everything Pep, I messed it all up. Guess I am a Stark after all."

"What are you talking about sweetie, ruined what?"

"Everything, I made a mistake, one little mistake. I screwed up Pepper and Steve is going to hate me for it." Ella replied bitterly

"Hey listen to me. Steve loves you and whatever has happened you can sort it out."

"I have to talk to Steve." Ella nodded, this was her problem and Steve needed to know and if he never wanted to see her again, Ella wouldn't blame him.

Pepper didn't even get the chance to reply as Ella gathered herself together and exited the elevator in search of Steve.

/

"Ella, what's wrong?" Steve asked as soon as he saw her. He had just come from the kitchen and could instantly tell something was very wrong with his fiancé.

"Sit down okay, we need to talk." Ella said gesturing towards the couch. Steve's piercing blue eyes met hers and she felt like crying all over again but she held it back. Ella sighed before taking a seat next to him on the couch.

"Whatever is wrong we can deal with it sweetheart, I'm here for you." Steve replied causing guilty to twist painfully in Ella's heart. She didn't deserve him.

"Yeah but after this you are going to hate me and you will have every right to. I hate myself." Ella confessed not daring to look at him.

"I could never hate you Ella, I love you."

"And I love you. And when you love someone you tell them everything right? No matter how bad?"

"Of course." Steve replied instantly.

"I'm scared about getting married. Not marrying you, I really do want to marry you, you have to know that. But I freaked out in my wedding dress and I ran. I didn't know why I did it at the time but I think I get it now. Marriage means sharing everything you are with the person that you love and I guess I was scared about losing myself, you know? I have always been an independent person but what if marriage changes that? What if it doesn't work out?" Ella began deciding it was probably best to start from the beginning and be completely honest about her insecurities. If her and Steve had any chance at a future then he needed to know how she was feeling.

"Ella I understand why you're scared but that is never going to happen. I wouldn't have asked you to marry me if I wasn't sure you were the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with." Steve said softly and Ella only wished she had told him sooner, maybe none of the other stuff would have happened.

Ella sighed, "There's more. I got wrapped up in my thoughts and let my insecurities take over. I panicked and instead of talking to you about it I ran. It was easier than facing my problems, I guess."

"Ella…" Steve started

"Please let me finish" Ella cut in; she wanted to say it while she had the courage to.

"I know why you ran and its okay…" Steve cut her off again

"I kissed Johnny!" Ella blurted out louder then she meant to, she stood up and sighed, "That's not okay."

"What?" Steve asked slowly. Ella didn't dare look at him as she repeated her statement.

"I kissed Johnny. We were both drunk and we didn't know what we were doing. I was freaking out about you and it just happened in the heat of the moment. I swear it was a mistake, it should never have happened in the first place."

Steve didn't reply for several moments and Ella hated the silence between them. It was like a barrier and Ella wanted nothing more than to say how sorry she was and how much she loved him.

"Steve please say something." She sighed after another few minutes of deafening silence.

"Do you love him?" Steve asked brokenly and Ella had to admit that wasn't the question she was expecting.

"What?"

"Do you love Johnny?"

"God no. Steve, I swear it was a mistake, a stupid drunken mistake and I am so sorry. You have no idea how sorry I am. I am going to regret it for the rest of my life. I love you Steve, only you." Ella insisted meeting his gazed for the first time. Her heart broke at his expression. Hurt and confusion etched into his features.

"Then why did you kiss someone else?"

"I don't know, I was scared and hurt and Johnny was just there. It meant nothing."

"You should have come to me; you know you can talk to me about anything. We're partners, a team." Steve replied standing up to face her.

"I know but I couldn't, not about this." Steve looked her at blankly and Ella decided it was time to come clean. "I found Sharon Carter's file in your drawer. I freaked out even more, why did you hide it from me?"

"Ella I'm sorry. You weren't meant to find out like that. Fury gave me the file a few days ago; I was going to tell you I needed time I guess." Steve admitted sheepishly

"It's not the file that bothers me Steve, it's the fact you lied to me about it. Do you know how hurt and betrayed that made me feel? What if you wake up one day and realise I am never going to be Peggy? What if you leave me because of it?" Ella questioned tears forming in her eyes.

"Ella, that's never going to happen. I love you for who you are. I don't want Peggy or Sharon or anyone else in the world, just you. I am so sorry if I have ever made you feel differently. I am so in love with you, Ella believe that." Steve replied taking her hands in his and Ella never wanted to forget how well they fit together.

"How do you know that? How do you know one day you aren't going to wake up and want something different?" Ella asked needing his reassurance.

Steve smiled as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "Because I have never been more sure of anything else in my life. Ella I know you are scared about this but you have to trust me, look at me, from the first moment I woke up here I wondered why I was here. I know now, it was you. I love you so much Ella. I am never, ever going to leave you. I can promise you that."

"I love you so much Steve." Ella whispered as her hands cupped his jaw, Steve leaned into her touch and Ella felt hope and love.

"I love you too, but what you did hurt me and I know that keeping that file from you hurt you too. No one is perfect here. I need you to promise me next time you get scared about anything you have to tell me. I know you are freaking out about losing your independence but its not going to happen."

"How do you know that?"

"I'm not going to let it happen, I will remind you everyday of the amazing, beautiful, smart, strong person you are." Steve replied gently.

Ella smiled, "I promise no matter how small I will tell you and we will deal with it together."

"That's my girl." Steve smiled kissing her forehead. Ella knew they had work to do and a lot more talking to be done but they were together and in love and Ella could handle the rest as long as she had Steve with her. Steve released her gently before walking towards the elevator.

"Where are you going?" Ella asked confused.

"Something I have to do, I will be back in 10 minutes, why don't you pick a film for us to watch?" Steve smiled at her

"But we are okay right?"

"We are better than okay. Ella I only ever wanted you to be honest with me." Steve replied turning back to face her. He quickly moved over to his drawer before taking out the SHIELD file. "This doesn't mean anything, I kept it out of shock or curiosity. Peggy had a good life. Married, kids everything. Now it's my turn." Steve finished before dumping the file in the bin. Ella felt a weight lift from her chest at his words. "If you still want to marry me that is?" Steve smiled at her and Ella knew they were going to be so much more than okay.

"Yes!" Ella said quickly running over to him. Steve smiled and wrapped her in his arms. Both happy they were stronger now than ever.

/

Steve entered the garage thanks to Jarvis pointing him in the right direction where he found Johnny Storm working on his car. Steve understood the kiss from Ella's point of you and he meant it when he said he forgave her. But what was Johnny's excuse? He could have said no or called someone when he found her. Steve wasn't blind, he knew Johnny had been flirting with Ella from one day of him being in the tower but Clint told him that was just what Johnny did and not to take it personally. Kissing his fiancé however Steve did take personally. Steve knew that Ella didn't normally drink and he believed the kiss was nothing more than a drunken mistake. Ella had never been able to hold her alcohol and she had admitted she never thought clearly while intoxicated but Johnny wouldn't have had that problem, he was use to the intake of alcohol as well probably more sober than Ella was.

"Storm!" Steve called as he approached causing Johnny to snap his head up.

"Hey Captain, what can I do for you?" Johnny smiled and it made Steve's blood boil. Johnny immediately knew something was wrong when Steve grabbed the front of his shirt in his hands.

"Try not kissing my fiancé." Steve grounded out shoving Johnny back against his car.

"Maybe if you did a better job of looking after her I wouldn't have to step in and do your job for you. What's wrong? Scared she'd like being scorched by the Torch?" Johnny smirked

"Just stay away from her."

"Don't worry; I am outta here in a few days, listen if you need to punch me then do it. I don't regret what I did, she was upset. More than upset, hysterical over you. I found her sitting in the rain because she was terrified of you leaving her for someone you use to love." Johnny replied and Steve hated that fact Johnny was right.

"I am not proud of that and I know I am to blame as much as she is but you should have known better." Steve replied releasing Johnny shirt and stepping away from him.

"No you should have known better. Ella is an amazing woman and maybe you forgot that but she doesn't deserve this. She loves you, anyone can see that. Don't take her for granted, Steve. I guarantee you won't find anyone else like her in this world."

Steve nodded, "I know. Listen you're not a bad guy and I can tell you care about Ella. But I still hate you for kissing her."

Johnny laughed, "Well I'm not that fond of you either. But thanks man." He replied extending his hand to Steve. Steve shook it firmly before leaving.

/

Ella had changed into a pair of sweats and one of Steve's t-shirts when Steve returned to their floor. Steve smiled at her softly.

"Hey, I couldn't decide on a movie so I thought crappy telly would be just as good." Ella smiled. Steve leaned down to turn the TV off.

"Or we could go to bed." He smiled as he grabbed her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"Steve what?" Ella started but was cut off by his lips on hers. Ella melted into the kiss throwing her arms around him. Steve was all she wanted, needed. He was home and happiness and love and Ella was stupid to ever question that. Steve leaned down to grab her legs causing Ella to wrap them around his waist. "Steve, what's going on?" Ella whispered against his skin causing Steve to shudder.

"I am making sure you know you are the only girl for me. Making you sure how much I love you, how much I want you. How much I need you, Ella. I never want you to doubt my feelings for you again." Steve replied kissing her passionately. Ella ran her hands through his hair and over his shoulders as Steve walked them back into the bedroom landing gently on the bed on top of Ella. Steve's lips moved down her neck to her chest causing Ella to wrap her legs tighter around him. Ella's hand ran up his back pushing his t-shirt higher as she went. Steve hastily removed the shirt before returning his lips to her skin. Ella moaned as felt Steve's warm flesh against her fingers. Steve lifted Ella's shirt over her head leaning down to place hot open mouthed kisses on her stomach. He caught sight of his dogtags around her neck where they had been since he gave them to her and he couldn't help the possessiveness he felt for her. Ella rolled them over so she was straddling him, Steve's hands on her hips.

"You know that works both ways." Ella replied kissing his chest, "I love you Steve Rogers, you no has ever come close to that and no one ever will. You're the only person I need, the only person I want. No one makes me feel the way you do." Ella said before kissing him soundly making sure he knew her feelings completely and never questioned them. Steve smiled as they broke apart.

"I love you." He said running his hands up her sides.

"I love you." Ella repeated as she leaning down to kiss him again.

/

So what do you think? I tried writing an angry Steve at first in the conversation with Ella but it didn't fit with his character so that came out instead. But I knew Steve wouldn't be okay with it hence the random confrontation with Johnny. Then Ella and Steve kind of took over haha, because above everything they belong to each other!

Favourite line/scene?

Please review! You guys are amazing reviewers and I get a silly grin every time I read them! And you get a teaser for next time.

Next update: How's Sunday? Sunday it is!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello loyal readers! I'm back with another chapter for you! Thanks for all the reviews, favourites, follows and pms! You guys are the best! I'm glad you liked the last chapter, I am incredibly proud of it! I hope this one doesn't disappoint! We are starting and finishing little arcs in the story here!

Enjoy!

/

A few days later and everything seemed to be back on track. Ella and Steve had discussed everything in detail and now wanted nothing more than to put the events of the past few days behind them. Ella was so truly happy that Steve forgave her and it seemed to only strength their relationship. After Steve reassured her of his feelings Ella found herself looking forward to planning their wedding. There was still one more thing she had to do however. Johnny was leaving and Ella needed to talk to him, she didn't want there to be any hard feelings between them.

That's how she found herself making her way down to the garage where Johnny was loading his bag into the trunk of his car.

"Hey." Ella said as she approached

"Hey." Johnny laughed as he shut the trunk and walked round the car to meet her.

"So you're leaving then?"

"Yeah, I think I outstayed my welcome." Johnny smirked

Ella sighed and crossed her arms over her chest, "Johnny I'm so sorry…" she started but Johnny cut her off with a wave of his hand.

"Don't worry about it. I hope you and Steve are okay now, I don't want to be the reason you guys are fighting." Johnny sighed

"We're good, that's the thing about Steve. He understands; he didn't even get angry at me."

"He loves you, Ella. You love him. That's how it's meant to be." Johnny smiled at her.

"You are going to find that too one day." Ella told him honestly.

Johnny laughed at her statement, "Maybe, but it's going to have to be pretty special for me to give up the party lifestyle."

"Thank you."

Johnny looked at her confused, "Why are you thanking me."

"Because you were a friend to me." Ella smiled

"We're still friends. If I don't get a wedding invite I will be deeply offended." Johnny replied causing them both to laugh.

"Stay out of trouble Storm." Ella smiled wrapping her arms around him in a hug.

"See you around Stark." Johnny replied returning the hug.

Ella smiled again as she watched him slip on his sunglasses and start the car. Johnny gave her a quick wave before driving off into the New York street.

/

"What do you think about a suit that can glow in the dark?" Tony asked excitedly from his desk in the lab.

Bruce looked over at him and sighed, "I think you have had way too much coffee."

"Think about it, if there was a power cut or something and we were attacked I will still be able to see my suit." Tony reasoned

"Okay firstly, are you forgetting about the super charged night light in your body?" Bruce asked pointing towards the arc reactor, "and secondly, Jarvis can control the deployment of your suits so you don't need to be able to find it in the dark."

Tony huffed at his logic and Bruce couldn't help but compare him to a child. "Fine! You win."

"Tony I don't see why you want to add to your suit again. You must have hundreds of them by now, I am sure that's enough."

"The number isn't important, each suit is different. I have to be prepared for every scenario. It's what Cap would call good strategy."

"I am pretty sure Steve would call it obsessive." Bruce replied looking up from his work.

"Same thing. My point is you can never have too many Iron Man suits." Tony concluded as he began to tap his pen against the table.

Bruce sighed as Tony's pen tapping continued and he briefly wondered if the Hulk found that as annoying as he did. Luckily the sound of Tony's phone ringing stopped him from finding out.

"Hello? Genius, billionaire Tony Stark speaking." Tony greeted as he answered his phone. Bruce rolled his eyes.

"Really? Sounds interesting see you there." Tony said into the phone before hanging up. He placed the phone back in his pocket before standing and heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Bruce asked looking over the edge of his glasses.

"Sorry got to run. Lunch date with someone who wants to do a piece on Iron Man for a magazine." Tony called over his shoulder as he left the lab.

/

"How was the run?" Ella asked as she spotted Steve enter the kitchen. He was still in his white t-shirt and sweat pants, his hair damp with sweat. Steve leaned in to kiss her cheek as he stepped over to the fridge to retrieve a bottle of water.

"The run was fine. Fury cornered me after it though. Pulled up in a car and told me to get in." Steve said taking the seat next to her.

"What did he want?" Ella asked

"He has a mission for me. Wants me to leave this afternoon." Steve sighed running a hand through his hair.

"What sort of mission?"

"He didn't really say. Whatever it is has shaken him pretty bad though, he had double the security with him and I could have sworn there were some agents following me home." Steve replied

"That sounds serious. Fury doesn't strike me as the jumpy type." Ella mused taking a sip of her tea.

"He told me it was a solo mission. Nothing to do with the avengers so that's something I guess. He will debrief me properly later."

Ella nodded, "You have to go."

"It doesn't mean I want to. I would much rather be here with you." Steve sighed placing a hand over one of Ella's.

"I know but this is part of who you are. You're a hero, Steve. The world needs you to." Ella replied leaning into his touch.

Steve nodded knowing she was right, "I guess I should go pack. Hopefully I will be back in a few days."

"Just be careful Captain, and come back in one piece." Ella replied.

Steve leaned in to kiss her, "Always."

/

"Mr Stark?" A man's voice asked causing Tony to spin around.

"The one and only." He smirked as he took a seat down opposite the man. "You're Andrew, the guy who gets the honour of writing an article about me."

Andrew smiled at that, "About that. I may not have been totally honest with you Mr Stark. I work for AIM and we need an Iron Man suit. Luckily for us you have plenty."

The cogs started turning in Tony's head and everything clicked into place. This was a set up.

"AIM? I thought I dealt with you people already? You guys really like getting beaten up don't you." Tony smirked at the blond guy sat opposite him.

"We need a suit and you are going to give it to us." Andrew repeated causing Tony to laugh.

"And what makes you think that?"

"Because if you don't these might just end up on the desk of your CEO. Lovely woman really, poor taste in men." Andrew replied offering Tony a brown envelope.

Tony made a face, "I really don't like to be handed stuff."

Andrew sighed but placed the envelope on table and slid it over to him. Tony picked it up and looked inside.

"Do you remember that night? The girl?" Andrew asked

"There were a lot of nights, a lot of girls." Tony said almost bragging

"This one was quite recently I believe, just before you and Miss Potts became exclusive. It would be a shame for her to find out how seriously you took starting up a relationship with her." Andrew smiled menacingly.

"That was a long time ago. Pepper knows about my past. Nice try, I give you a C- for effort." Tony joked as he placed the photos of him and a brunette in some very compromising positions back in the envelope.

"She doesn't know about everything though does she? Would you want to take that risk, Mr Stark?" Andrew asked.

"Listen, Andrew was it? Screw you. You want my suit? You will have to kill me for it." Tony said rising from the table.

"Mr Stark lets not be hastily. Take some time to think about it. We will be in touch but ultimately it's your choice. Your suits or your girlfriend?"

/

DUN DUN DUN! What will Tony do?

Thoughts? Favourite line/scene?

Please review!? Means so much to me – words can't even express the feeling I get knowing that these chapters made you guys happy! Plus a teaser for next time!

Next update: Tuesday!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone! Just want to say a big thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I was so thrilled to see that so many of you liked it! I had to add more Tony in! He is so fun to write! HAHA! And we are so close to the wedding chapters now guys! Plus I am thinking this story will be about 26/7 chapters long so we have lots to look forward to and anger at trust me!

So here's chapter 9! Enjoy!

/

"I know you're in here." Natasha called out as she walked into the gym. She was wearing her training clothes, a thin coat of sweat covering her skin. She was greeted by silence and it caused her to smirk. She walked into the centre of the gym when she heard a thud as someone dropped down from behind her. Natasha smiled as she turned, kicking her foot out towards her opponent. Her opponent caught it in his grasp before spinning her away from him. Natasha jumped back to regain her balance before launching a counter attack. She swung left then right keeping low. Her opponent blocked her moves causing Natasha to throw her head forward knocking her partner off balance. He threw an arm out and Natasha leaped to the side to avoid it. She launched herself at him, wrapping her legs around him in a vice like grip. The opponent threw them both to the floor in an attempt to dislodge her but failed. They rolled on the mats of the gym floor neither one letting the other win. Eventually it was Natasha who gained the upper hand. She placed her legs on top of his arms with her knees on either side of his head to prevent him from moving.

"You know if you wanted to be on top all you had to do was ask." Clint smiled as he rested his head against the mat. Natasha quirked an eyebrow at him.

"You're losing your touch." She remarked glancing down at him.

"How so?"

"Normally you can hold out for long then that, am I working you too hard?" Natasha smirked leaning down slightly.

Clint laughed, "You're too distracting, I guess."

Natasha leaned down further so her lips were brushing against Clint's skin, "Then it's a good thing for you we're on the same side."

Clint ran his hands across the skin of her back, "How did you know I was in here anyway?"

"You entered the ventilation system from the kitchen. I tracked you down past the labs and Tony's office to here. You have to work on your stealth mode, Hawkeye." Natasha replied

"I will have you know I have the best stealth mode around, maybe I wanted you track me."

"Of course you did." Natasha laughed

"Yeah so I could do this." Clint replied raising his legs in order to flip their position. He grabbed Natasha's hands in his pinning her to the mat. Natasha gave him a smouldering look.

"Now who wants to be on top?" She remarked and Clint chuckled.

"Of you? Always." Clint replied

"I think you're forgetting something." Natasha murmured as he leaned down towards her.

"What's that?"

Natasha pecked his lips, "This isn't going to hold me." She laughed as she threw her arms out causing Clint to release her. Natasha sprung back up on her feet and returned to her fighting stance. Clint sighed.

"You're such a tease!" He groaned as he got to his feet and mirrored her stance.

/

It had been a week and 2 days and Steve still wasn't home. Ella wasn't sure what this mission was about but she knew it wasn't a routine one. Ella ignored the feeling of dread that settled in her stomach. She reached up to play with the dog tags that were still around her neck. She never took them off. Ella knew Steve could look after himself, he had proven it on many occasions and she knew if he was here he would tell her she was being silly. Ella sighed as she switched off her computer, maybe all she needed was an early night. She hadn't been getting a lot of sleep lately, that wasn't something unusual. Ella never slept well when Steve was away, the bed seemed too cold and empty without him in it.

Ella changed into a pair of sleeping shorts and one of Steve's t-shirts before climbing into bed. She curled up in the middle of it with her head resting on Steve's pillow. It still smelled like him, like musk and something else that was unique Steve. It made Ella feel home and protected.

"Jarvis, can you turn the lights off please?" Ella asked the AI. The lights dimmed until the room was dark, the only light coming from a gap in the curtains. Ella closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

She was startled awake a few hours later by the sounds of the fridge opening and a muffled curse coming from the small kitchen area. Ella padded her way to the kitchen, following the trail of light.

"Steve!" She cried as she got sight of the familiar shoulders and red, white and blue uniform. Steve smiled at her and immediately walked around the table to engulf her in his arms. Ella instantly knew something was wrong; the hug he was giving her seemed desperate. Almost like he was looking for something to cling on to. Ella pulled back to study his features. Steve looked drawn; he had a smudge of dirt on his cheek and more on his neck. His uniform was torn in a few places and Ella could faintly make out a darker red staining it; blood.

"Steve? What happened?" Ella asked him running her hands up his arms.

Steve shook his head, "Tomorrow. I just want to sleep with you in my arms right now."

Ella nodded and grabbed his hand, whatever happened on that mission it was clear Steve wasn't ready to talk about it yet. Ella understood he was visibly shaken and didn't want to push him. She led him into their bedroom before gently sitting him on the bed. Ella pushed the straps off Steve's shoulders that held his shield in place. Ella gently set the shield by the bed noticing it also was covering in dirt and had new marks on its surface. Ella carefully tugged down the zipper on the top of his Cap suit and Steve shrugged it off his shoulders before throwing it on the floor. Neither said anything as Ella wiped the dirt from his face with a towel. Steve kissed her gently when she was done before standing to remove his boots and trousers leaving him in only his boxers. Steve climbed under the covers and Ella couldn't help but notice how tired the soldier looked. Steve raised his head to look at her before lifting an arm towards her. Ella smiled gently before crawling over to him and settling in his arms.

"I love you." Ella said kissing his chest.

Steve kissed her hair before replying, his voice thick with sleep, "Love you more."

/

Bruce wandered into the kitchen hoping for a small snack so he could get back to his work. The first thing he noticed was Thor, who stood in front of the oven wearing Pepper's apron with a spatula in his right hand.

"What are you up to?" Bruce asked as he opened the cupboard

"I am cooking, Jane taught me when I was in New Mexico. Scrambled egg, my friend?" Thor asked suggesting to the pan. Bruce looked over sceptically. It looked edible and he was hungry. What's the worst that could happen?

"Sure, thank you." Bruce said as he grabbed two plates out and set them on the counter.

"It is nothing. On Asgard we have mighty feasts; everyone in the land comes to dine with us." Thor replied as he plated up the eggs.

"Do you miss it?"

"Indeed, I miss Asgard very much but Earth is also a home to me. I find myself missing it and its people while I am on Asgard."

They both took a seat at the table tucking into the scrambled eggs. Bruce had to admit they were pretty good. He would have to thank Jane in the future.

"When are you next needed there?"

"Not until I am summoned. My time is better spent here, amongst friends." Thor replied clapping Bruce on the back with great force.

"What about Loki?" Bruce asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"I fear my brother will not change. He will be held where he can not harm anyone."

"I'm sorry. He was you're brother, it must be difficult for you."

"Loki made his own choices; he must answer to the consequences of them as everyone must." Thor reasoned

"I could use you're help with something actually. I am doing an experiment but I need more power to make it work. Think you can lend a hand?" Bruce asked and Thor laughed.

"I would be honoured."

/

_**Bucky. Bucky was falling. Hydra was winning. If only he could have reached his hand out a little more, closed the gap between them. Now it was too late, Bucky was falling and he couldn't save him. **_

_**The plane was going down. Water and ice crashed through the windows flooding over him. The freezing cold surrounded him and his vision blacked out. He struggled with the seat but it was not use, he was stuck, he was drowning. He was freezing. He was going to die.**_

_**Steve.**_

_**Ella's voice sounded in his head and Steve wanted to cling to it, like a lifeline. He couldn't leave her.**_

_**Steve!**_

"STEVE!" Ella's voice caused his eyes to snap open. He bolted upright gasping for breath. Steve shivered instinctually before realising where he was. He wasn't in that plane or in the ocean. He was with Ella in Avengers tower and he was safe. He felt Ella's hands on his shoulders and Steve brought his eyes to hers. He saw the worry and fear in them.

"It's okay, it was a nightmare." Ella soothed hugging him closer to her. Steve wrapped his arms round her waist holding her close, breathing her in.

"Sorry, I'm sorry." He whispered as he ran a hand through her hair. His heart hammering wildly in his chest. That was the first time he had had that nightmare since he met Ella.

"Are you okay?" Ella asked pulled back slightly to see his face, her fingers tracing his strong jaw line and defined cheekbone. Steve nodded slowly.

"The mission just brought back some difficult memories."

"Steve, I know you said you didn't want to talk about it but if this is affecting you I want to know about it." Ella said softly

Steve knew she was right, they promised to be open and honest with each other. He sighed as he laid back down bringing Ella with him. She used her finger to trace invisible lines on his skin in an attempt to calm him down. Steve let out a small sigh, Ella's touch calming down his heartbeat.

"The mission was in Canada, I was told to retrieve Intel on a threat against SHIELD. Fury didn't tell me what the threat was at first. He didn't need to, I knew the second I saw the uniform. It was Hydra." Steve said and Ella held him tighter she knew what Hydra was and why Steve would be shaken up by it.

"We won the war but Hydra didn't give up. They regrouped and evolved then they heard about me waking up from the ice. Saw that Captain America was back in action, they started planning and moving. Fury thinks it's a good thing, we can draw them out. It seems they still want the serum, badly." Steve continued

"Its okay, you beat them before. This time you aren't alone. You have me and the other avengers. A family that's willing to help you with this." Ella replied

"That makes it worst, it's a family I care about. Hydra will rip all that away from me like they did last time. I can't lose you, Ella." Steve said

"It's never going to happen."

"You don't know that. Last time I led my best friend into battle against them and he died. Then I went in alone and I was frozen for 70 years."

"Listen to me, what happened to Bucky wasn't your fault you know that. You saved so many people, think about that. Then you woke up here and you're still saving people. If you had died back then there would be no-one to stop Hydra now. You know them Steve, better than anyone else alive today." Ella said and Steve knew she was right. This time it was personal and Hydra wasn't going to win.

/

So what do you think? Thoughts?

Favourite line/scene?

Please review! Not just for the stupid smile I get reading them but because you also get a teaser for next time! More Tony I promise!

Thanks!

Next update: Friday!


	10. Chapter 10

Wow! The amount of reviews and love I got for the last chapter was so overwhelming! I can't thank you enough, you all really made my day so much better and it was just what I needed so massive hugs and thank yous to all!

Here is the next chapter as promised! Enjoy!

/

Tony slammed the door to his office shut, sighing in frustration. He couldn't think of a way out of this business with AIM. He was Tony Stark and he always had a plan but this time? He had nothing. If he told Pepper what was going on then she would leave him. She knew what he use to be like of course but she didn't even know the half of it, how low he got when he thought his suits were killing him. Telling Pepper wasn't an option. But giving over his suits wasn't one either, they were a part of him and after everything AIM did to him and Pepper, Tony would rather die then give them Iron Man.

That only left one more option. To help AIM with whatever it was they needed his help with. It was the only way to protect Pepper from his past and the world from having Iron Man turn against them. Tony cursed internally, what had happened to the world? Since when did Tony freaking Stark do what people ordered him to do? Tony already knew the answer; since he started caring about others more than himself. The old Tony Stark who liked drinking and one night stands didn't care about whom he hurt or what price he had to pay, but this new Tony Stark? He cared about people, about his family and he would do anything to keep them safe. He briefly thought about what Pepper would say if she knew what position he found himself in? About whether Ella would be disappointed in his decision?

Tony shook his head, they would understand. It was only one little project then everything would be back to normal. No-one would get hurt. Andrew had promised him that all AIM needed was his help with a few formulas and then he would be free to get back to his life and the pictures they had uncovered would remain buried forever. Tony knew better than to trust anything anyone from AIM had to say but if he got into the building then he could have Jarvis find the files and everything else they had on him and destroy it.

Tony reached into his pocket and retrieved his phone; tapping until he found the number he wanted.

"This is Tony Stark. I'm in." He said once the person at the other end of the line had picked up.

"I am so very pleased to hear that Mr Stark. You are making the right choice. I will text you the location. Meet us there in an hour." Andrew's voice sounds smug at the other end of the line and Tony had to fight the urge to punch something.

In was at that point that Pepper walked into the office. Tony spun round to face her disconnecting the call. Pepper looked over at him curiously before shaking her head.

"I need you to sign these for the deal to go ahead next week." She said placing a file on his desk along with a pen.

"Sure. Not a problem." Tony replied taking the pen and scribbling on the paper.

"Are you okay, Tony? You seem off." Pepper asked looking at him intensely.

Tony gulped under her intense gaze, "Sure, I'm great. Slept for more than 3 hours last night and everything."

"Okay then, see you later?" Pepper asked as she made her way to the door.

"Pep?" Tony called out causing the red head to turn around, "I love you."

"Where did that come from?"

"What? It's not the first time we've said it." Tony shrugged

"Normally I say it first." Pepper smiled softly, "I love you too Tony."

/

"Bruce?" Ella called out as she opened the door to his lab. Bruce was at his desk sleeping on his folded arms. Ella smiled softly at the scene and almost changed her mind about coming to talk to him. Unfortunately this couldn't wait any longer. She gently tapped against his shoulder not wanting to startle him.

Bruce jolted upright in his seat, "What did you do, Tony?" He asked on instinct until he focused and realised it was Ella standing before him and not her older brother.

"Hey." She said giving him a little wave.

"Hey, sorry, I guess I've been having one too many late nights down here." Bruce admitted sheepishly

"What are you working on anyway?"

"It's not important. What can I do for you?" Bruce asked changing the subject. Ella decided to let it go for now.

"Its Steve, I'm worried about him. Ever since his mission with Hydra he hasn't been sleeping well. At first I thought it was the shock of it all you know but now? It's like there is more too it then that. He spends more time in the gym training and I know he has been doing extra research on their activities whenever he gets the chance." Ella explained pulling up a seat next to the Doctor.

"We all knew this was going to affect Steve deeply. Ella, Steve is a soldier at heart and he has been fighting Hydra ever since he became Captain America. This isn't something he can let go of; they killed his best friend and pretty much sent him to his death in that ice. I think Hydra isn't the only problem here, they have brought some of Steve's inner demons to the surface and he has to learn to deal with them." Bruce replied taking off his glasses to rub the bridge of his nose.

"Inner demons? What do you mean?" Ella asked

"Think about it. Hydra is from Steve's past and Steve has carried a lot of guilt and pain with him from the war. Hydra is bringing that all back up to the surface. When Steve first got out from the ice he was evaluated by SHIELD and they thought he might be showing signs of PTSD, a small case but I guarantee having Hydra here isn't helping it. Steve went straight from one war to another, he hasn't had the time to deal with his feelings properly. Hydra is a battle Steve can win hands down but it's the inner battle with himself he is going to struggle with."

"So how do we help him? If he has got to let go of the guilt and the pain of the war what can we do?" Ella asked

"Be there for him, remind him who he is. I know you want to help him Ella, we all do but this is a battle Steve has got to face by himself." Bruce said squeezing her hand reassuringly, "For what it's worth, having you there when he has a nightmare to comfort him helps, it reminds him he isn't alone."

/

"You're going down Mini-Stark!" Clint laughed as he raised his water gun towards her.

Ella who was behind the sofa laughed, "Bring it Hawkeye!" She shouted ducking as water squirted across the room hitting the window behind her.

"Aren't you two a little old for water fights?" Steve asked as he walking into the room with Thor and Natasha in tow.

"Time out?" Ella asked from behind the couch. Clint sighed and nodded before lowering his weapon. Ella did the same and ran over to Steve, kissing him in greeting.

"What is the meaning of this primitive weaponry? Water will do nothing to stop the enemy." Thor asked confused.

"It's not meant to stop the enemy, its fun." Clint explained patting Thor on the back.

"I see. Human sport, it reminds me of a game we have on Asgard. May I join you?" Thor asked

"Of course, here you go." Ella laughed handing over her spare water gun.

"You two want to join too?" Clint asked pouting when both the red head and super soldier shook their heads.

"We are looking for Tony actually, maybe later though." Steve smiled

Clint shrugged as he began explaining the aim of the game to Thor who was listening intently.

It was three hours later when the elevator opened to reveal a soaking wet Clint and Ella, both of them were shivering and looking slightly angry.

"What happened to you?" Natasha asked from her spot on the couch in the living room trying not to laugh at the state of the pair that were currently dripping water on Tony's very expensive carpet.

"Thor takes the game way to seriously!" They both grumbled together. This time Natasha did laugh.

/

Ella walked into the gym as she finished tying up her wet her into a messy bun. She had just showered and changed her clothes after the water gun incident. After checking with Jarvis she made her way to the gym knowing Steve was in there. She saw him instantly; his back was to her as he relentlessly pounded the punch bag in front of him. Ella loved watching him work out, the way his muscles moved under his skin and the determination in his clear blue eyes. His white t-shirt clung to his sweat covered skin leaving every muscle and ridge of his torso defined. This time was different though, Ella knew the reason for his work out wasn't to kill time. Instead it was an attempt at fighting away his demons.

Ella sighing knowing this was something Steve had to work through but that didn't mean he had to go through it alone. She would be there for whenever he needed her and for whatever he needed her to do. Right now her mission was to take his mind off things, even if it was only for a couple of hours.

"Steve." Ella called out causing him to stop his assault on the punch bag which was straining under his force.

"Ella, you okay?" Steve asked coming over to her with worry in his eyes.

"I am fine; actually I was hoping to borrow you for a bit. I want to show you something." Ella asked gently as Steve began to unwrap his hands.

"Okay sure. Let me grab a shower first then I am all yours." Steve smiled as he picked up his gym bag.

Ella smiled, "I like the sound of that." She said as Steve slung an arm over her shoulder leading her out of the gym.

Steve was ready in 20 minutes and Ella grabbed his hand leading him out of the Tower. It was a warm day and the place they were headed to wasn't to far away. Ella was dressed in dark blue jeans and a brown jumper with a pair of brown boots on her feet. Steve was also in jeans with one of his checked shirts and his trademark leather jacket.

"So you going to tell me where we are going?" Steve asked curiously as Ella lead him down another street.

"It's a surprise, don't worry Captain, it's a good surprise." Ella winked at him causing Steve to blush slightly.

Ella loved moments like this, when it was just the two of them. No threats, not certain death just calm and peaceful where they could just be Steve and Ella. A normal couple doing normal couple things.

Eventually Ella led Steve inside a small building stopping after they walked through the door.

"Close your eyes." Ella asked him and Steve looked at her confused, "Trust me." Ella added and Steve sighed before doing as she asked. Ella placed her hands on his shoulders leading him further into the building. She stopped when she found what she was looking for, positioning Steve in front of it.

"You can open your eyes now." Ella said moving to stand beside him. Steve did as he was told, staring at the sight in front of him. They were in an art gallery but that wasn't what held Steve's attention. It was _his _artwork on the wall in front of him. Different pictures that he had drawn. The one of the lake where he and Ella had their first date. One of Bucky in full military uniform. Steve was so touched that Ella had done this for him. Steve moved in closer to the pictures, his fingers running over the one of Brooklyn from his childhood.

A smile broke out across Steve's face as he turned to his fiancé, "Thank you, Ella this is amazing. I can't believe you did this. How did you do this?"

Ella smiled, "It was nothing, and they have a local exhibition here to display unnoticed artists. All I did was bring some of your work to the owner and she loved it. She said you have a real eye for detail and shading. I love looking at your work Steve; I thought other people would too."

"Thank you so much. Growing up I toyed with the idea of being an artist before the war. It wasn't deemed a proper career in those days though so I never thought I would see it on display." Steve replied grabbing her hand, his thumb brushing over her wrist.

"Well people really love it, according to the owner it's one of the more popular exhibits. I put your name as anonymous, didn't think you would want people to connect it to Captain America because this is totally Steve Rogers."

"Its one of the only things that is Steve Rogers" Steve nodded

"There is more Steve Rogers than you think. You didn't lose that part of you, Steve. That's the part I fell in love with first. Your heart, your morals, your determination and loyalty. That was all you, Steve Rogers is what makes Captain America great. Without him Captain America would be nothing. Don't ever forget that." Ella said solemnly cupping his cheek in her hand.

"I love you. You see every side of me and remind me I am still that same little guy from Brooklyn. Steve Rogers might make Captain America a great man but you; you make Steve Rogers a better one." Steve replied leaning down to capture her lips in a sweet kiss.

/

So what do you think? Thoughts/Feelings?

Favourite line/scene? This is one of my favourite chapters so far – my most favourite is yet to come!

Please review! They inspire me and really do give me the biggest smile ever! Plus a teaser for next time as I know how much you all love them! Haha!

Thank you for everything!

Next update: Monday!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey lovely people! I am so overwhelmed with the reviews and support! Thanks a million! So here we are, one of my favourite chapters! Bachelorette party here we come!

/

Tony walked into the abandoned warehouse AIM were using as a base of operations with his casual confidence, two large bald men were standing on either side of him and Tony couldn't help but think they made a lousy welcoming committee. Andrew stood in the centre of the room, a broad smile on his face.

"Welcome to AIM Mr Stark, and may I say it's an honour to have you here." Andrew greeted him flashing his teeth. Tony couldn't help but clench his jaw.

"Let's get one thing straight. I don't like you, I am helping you to protect my family then we go are separate ways and I never have to see you again, got it?" Tony asked coming to stand directly in front of the other man. Andrew was still taller than Tony but he definitely looked intimidated by the billionaire.

"Got it. Don't worry Tony, I just need you to point out the mistake we are making with the prototypes and your work here is done."

"Well pointing out mistakes others have made is my thing; I'm kind of a genius." Tony shrugged walking over to the pin boards in the room glancing at them. "Oh and it's Mr Stark to you. Maybe if you buy me dinner and charm me we can change that…" Tony laughed

"Stick to the job in hand Mr Stark." Andrew commented

"No need, I'm already finished. Spotted your mistake about 2 minutes after walking in the room. It's a big enough one; do you really not see it?" Tony asked incredulously.

"You know where we went wrong? Tell me." Andrew said coming over to stand next to Tony.

"Oh wow, you actually don't see it. That's brilliant; it must be dull living in your head. I'm seeing fluffy clouds and lots of empty spaces." Tony joked which only seemed to anger Andrew.

"Mr Stark, remember our deal." He prompted to which Tony sighed.

"Cool your jets; the mistake is right here," Tony said pointing towards one of the formulas on the board in front of him. "The subject's code is overlapping therefore is unable to respond to basic instructions or commands. Flip this formula right here, that will allow the subject to process commands and then act on them. Kid's stuff really." Tony replied as he reached for a pen and scribbled his corrections on the board. Andrew watched the genius work in fascination.

"That's remarkable."

"You sound surprised." Tony snorted as he capped the pen, "I'm Tony Stark. Remarkable is my middle name."

/

Meanwhile at Avengers Tower the girls were busy getting ready for Ella's Bachelorette party. Pepper had organised it so the girls were on Ella's old floor so the guys could have the living room for their bachelor party although Steve's party was being organised by Tony so who knows where they would end up. Ella and Natasha were busy putting the finishing touches to their outfits while Pepper and Jane sorted out the drinks and snacks. It had been Ella's idea to invite Jane. All of the girls had wanted to get to know the scientist better now that she was officially dating Thor. Ella instantly liked Jane, it was hard not to. She was friendly yet knew how to stand her ground. It was clear she was more than a match for the Asgardian. Pepper had promised Ella a quiet night with the girls and for that Ella was grateful. As previous events had shown she wasn't much of a drinker for good reason and honestly a girl's night was just what she needed.

"Do you think we should be worried about what Tony has in store for the guys tonight?" Ella asked as her and Natasha exited the bathroom. Jane and Pepper were sitting in the living with a glass of wine. Natasha went for a glass of orange juice while Ella reached for some lemonade. Natasha wasn't much of a drinker either, apparently the assassin preferred to stay alert at all times and alcohol numbs the senses.

"I told Clint I would personally block off all air vents if Steve wasn't at the church on time tomorrow." Natasha commented sipping her orange juice.

"I told Tony I would make him sleep on the couch for a month if there was any reckless behaviour going on." Pepper laughed

"I'm sure between Steve, Thor and Bruce they can keep Tony and Clint under control." Jane assured the bride to be and Ella laughed.

"As long as we don't see news feeds of a drunken battle between the avengers taking place in the middle of the city."

"Now that is something I would want to see." Pepper commented

"Who do you think would win?" Jane asked

"I know I should say Tony but I would have to say Thor." Pepper laughed

"I have to agree, the guy has the lightening." Ella commented

"Plus have you seen his arms?" Natasha added causing all of the girls to look at her. They stared at her for a minute before everyone in the room burst out laughing.

"True though I mean if the guy is a god in real life imagine what he is like in the bedroom." Pepper commented.

Jane blushed and Ella looked at Pepper in shock, "Pepper!"

"What? Jane care to share any details on that front?"

"I wouldn't know. We are taking it slowly, what with him being on Asgard a lot of the time and me keeping busy with work. I will say this though; he is an amazing kisser." Jane giggled reaching for some more wine.

"I knew it!" Pepper laughed clinking her glass with Jane's. Natasha turned to Ella then.

"What about you Ella?"

"What about me?" Ella asked stretching out her feet in front of her.

"What's it like rolling around the sheets with Captain America?" Natasha asked winking at the brunette. Ella blushed a deep red and she was sure she resembled a tomato. Then a smile appeared on her face thinking about Steve.

"That good?" Jane asked

"Better." Ella smirked reaching for some chocolate on the table in front of her.

"Details, we need details!" Pepper prompted poking her arm.

"You need a life!" Ella laughed, "He's…Steve. He focuses on me and what I want, you know?"

"Not to mention all the muscles and super stamina." Natasha quipped causing the girls to laugh.

"Yeah, that definitely helps."

"What about you Pepper? Tony's a ladies man, I'm sure he has more than a few moves." Jane asked.

"More than a few. Sometimes that's a problem, he is too adventurous." Pepper responded and Ella instantly cringed.

"I so did not need to know that about my brother!" She said screwing up her face in disgust.

"Natasha, your turn. Please!" Ella directed at the red head

"What can I say? Clint's flexible, I'm flexible. It works." The assassin smirked playfully. Ella was sure that was the first time she had really seen Natasha be herself. Not a distant assassin or even a SHIELD agent. Just Natasha Romanoff, Ella had to admit it was a welcome sight to see the red head having fun.

"Oh I forgot about the presents!" Pepper said suddenly placing her glass on the coffee table before leaning over the side of her armchair to retrieve the presents.

"Presents? You guys didn't have to get me anything!" Ella replied but everyone ignored her comment. Pepper shoved the first present into her hands as she settled back against the chair.

"It's from me." Jane informed her and Ella smiled in thanks. "Something blue."

Ella opened the box to find a pair of blue clips resting in it. They were beautiful with little gems and flowers woven into the surface. Ella lifted one out of the box and ghosted her fingers over the details.

"I love it, thank you so much." Ella gushed reaching over to pull the scientist into a hug.

Pepper gave her another present, this one from Natasha.

"Me and Jane coordinated. We figured your dress was something new and Steve's dog tags were old so Jane took something blue and I am giving you something borrowed." Natasha explained as Ella opened the present. It was a small glass bird; Ella held it up to the light smiling at the colours it projected.

"In Russia they symbolise good luck and happiness. This one has been in my family for as long as I can remember. I want you to have it for tomorrow." Natasha explained.

"Nat, I can't accept this." Ella started knowing it was too much and clearly it meant a lot to Natasha.

"I want you too; you and Steve deserve to be happy." Natasha replied. Ella carefully approached the red head not sure how the hug would be received but Natasha laughed and returned it. Ella whispered another thank you in her ear to which Natasha nodded before sitting down again.

"This last one is from me. They kind of got the tradition covered so I thought I would get you something you could use of your honeymoon." Pepper said handing over the last present. It was a bag this time with blue paper sticking out of the top. Ella opened the bag blushing in shock at what she found.

"You brought me Captain America underwear?!" Ella laughed studying the item of clothing. It with a lacy blue material similar to the colour of Steve's uniform with a white star in the middle of the stomach. The straps of the nightie – if you could call the small strip of fabric a nightie – were red. "I can't even believe they sell Captain America underwear. That's kind of creepy."

"If anyone else was wearing it then it would be creep but it's you. You get to wear it for Captain America. That's hot." Pepper justified

"I think you're going to break Cap." Natasha laughed

"Or the good Captain is going to break you." Jane added in

"You guys don't actually expect me to wear this for Steve right?" Ella asked to which all of them nodded. "I think it will give him a heart attack."

"I'm telling you Ella, Steve isn't going to be able to resist you in this." Pepper said

"Like he can resist her anyway!" Natasha cut in causing Pepper and Jane to laugh

"I think Pepper has been spending way to much time around my brother!" Ella laughed tucking the outfit back in its bag.

The girls spent the rest of the evening discussing various trivia as well as consuming an impressive amount of ice cream, pizza and other junk food that Pepper had brought. Ella loved every minute of it, her whole being was buzzing with excitement at the thought of her wedding tomorrow and looking back at it now she couldn't understand why she freaked out about it so much.

"I don't think I can eat another thing!" Ella exclaimed as she rubbed her stomach slowly, trying to get rid of the nausea she was feeling. Jane nodded from her seat as she threw the pizza crust she had finished with back in its box.

"Well it's 3 in the morning so I can't say I blame you." Natasha said from where she was curled at the end of the couch. Her eyes were closed with her arms tucked under her head.

"We should probably get some sleep. Tomorrow's the big day, can't have you looking like the walking dead." Pepper laughed and Ella was too tired to response, instead she gave a small smile in the CEO's direction. All the girls were staying together on Ella's old floor because it was back luck for Steve to see Ella the night before the wedding.

"Okay, let's move. If I sleep in this chair I will be so sore tomorrow." Jane said stretching out her limbs before standing up. Pepper joined her and Natasha soon followed.

"I will be there in a minute; I'm going to check on the guys first." Pepper said making her way to the elevator.

"Make sure they haven't broken anything!" Natasha laughed. She leaned down to help Ella to her feet. The bride to be groaned slightly and wobbled, the nausea was getting worst. She could feel the pull of her stomach and clamminess of her skin.

"Ella you okay? You don't look so good?" Jane asked touching her arm lightly. Ella couldn't speak. She put her hand over her mouth and made a dash for the bathroom, locking the door behind her. Once safely inside Ella retched into the toilet bowl, emptying the content of her stomach.

"Ella!? Open the door." Natasha's voice sounded from outside. Ella breathed heavily as she heard the door handle rattle furiously from the other side, she flushed the toilet and sighed. She was feeling a little better now just tired, Ella leaned her head against the side of the shower taking comfort in the coolness against her skin. It was at that point she heard the door swing open, Natasha was standing there with a hair clip in her hand looking smug, Jane stood at her side with a worriedly look on her face.

"I think I over did it with the junk food." Ella smiled weakly and Natasha laughed gently as she entered the bathroom.

"Not to mention tomorrow is the biggest day of your life." Jane chipped in, "Nerves get the better of everyone."

Ella nodded as Natasha and Jane helped her stand. "I think I need sleep and a toothbrush."

Jane helped Ella clean up while Natasha went into the kitchen to grab her a glass of water. Pepper arrived instantly noticing the change of atmosphere.

"Ella was sick; the junk food binge was a bit too much for her." Natasha explained.

"Sick? She isn't coming down with something right? Do we need to get Bruce to check her over?" Pepper asked worried and Natasha shook her head as Jane came round the corner.

"Let her sleep, I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." Natasha replied

"Yeah she was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow." Jane agreed before changing the subject. "How are the guys doing?"

Pepper sighed, "Well Tony and Clint are wasted. Apparently they kept trying to get Steve that way too but of course he can't get drunk. Steve was carrying Tony to bed when I went down there and Bruce had passed out on the floor."

"Well at least everyone is still accounted for. The last thing we need tomorrow is to play 'find the missing avengers'" Natasha said causing the girls to laugh.

/

So what do you think? Thoughts/feelings?!

Favourite line/scene?

Please review – you get a teaser for next time and it really does mean so much to me! When I first started this story I had no idea how loved it would become! By far the best thing I have ever written and that's because of you guys!

Thanks!

Next update: Thursday.


	12. Chapter 12

Oh wow. We are nearly at 100 reviews, I think with your help we will do it for this chapter! It's kind of fitting considering this chapter is a big one for the story! Thank you so much for everyone, I can't believe how well received this sequel is! And again massive thanks to DarknessQueen12 for everything too!

So without further ado – chapter 12! Woo and the new Thor is out on Monday – a new Chris Evans DVD to add to my collection (I'm a tad bit obsessed!)

/

Ella groaned as she heard the curtains being drawn back, a strong light hitting her face. She threw an arm out across the bed seeking out Steve's presence before she realised what day it was.

"Happy wedding day!" Pepper greeted her causing the bride-to-be to smile and sit up in bed. Pepper held a tray in her hands which was quickly placed in Ella's lap. Pancakes and fresh strawberries along with a glass of orange juice covered the tray. Ella smiled as she picked up a strawberry, placing it in her mouth.

"Thank you." She smiled as the CEO took a seat at the edge of the bed. Natasha and Jane entered the room a few seconds later, Natasha's arms were full of an arrangement of white roses, Ella's favourite.

"Delivery for the bride. Steve just dropped them off, don't worry I made sure he didn't see anything." Natasha explained as she handed Ella the flowers. She sniffed them slightly before putting them down next to her. Steve was so sweet.

"How are you feeling today?" Jane asked

"Better, I think I am going to lay off the junk food for a while." Ella smiled, she was thankful she wasn't ill on her wedding day. "So what's the plan for this morning?" She asked Pepper knowing everything would already be planned in vivid detail.

"Well your job is to relax. Eat that, shower, Natasha is doing your hair in the living room, Jane has your make-up covered. Your dress is hanging up in the wardrobe. The guys are leaving here first then we are going to follow half an hour later so Steve doesn't see you before the wedding." Pepper explained

"Thank you for doing all this, Pep."

"It's my pleasure. I just want you to have the perfect day. You're family, Ella. This is what family does." Pepper smiled and Ella pulled her in to a bone crushing hug.

"Love you."

"Love you too." Pepper laughed before pulling away, "Now eat up and get in that shower missy."

"Yes ma'am." Ella laughed as she popped another strawberry into her mouth.

/

Steve was buttoning up his shirt when Tony walked in, his arc reactor was glowing threw the white shirt; he had a bottle of water in his hand and a scowl on his face. Thor and Bruce were in the kitchen making snacks, apparently Thor was still hungry.

"How's the head?" Steve asked which only caused Tony to frown more. He took a long sip of his water before replying.

"You know I never thought I would be jealous of a super soldier but never suffering from a hangover must be nice." Tony grumbled as he grabbed the tie on the back on the chair nearest to him.

"I told you to slow down."

"I told you to loosen up, it was a bachelor party and the groom couldn't get drunk therefore I had to drink twice as much to balance it out." Tony explained and Steve raised his eyebrow at the billionaire.

"You still have green paint of your face." Steve stated causing Tony to scrub his cheek self-consciously.

"Still? Where the hell did all of this come from?" Tony asked clearly not remembering the events of the previous night.

"I am pretty sure it's from you thinking you would make a better Hulk than Bruce."

"I didn't!" Tony stated but it sounded more like a question, "Well that explains why he isn't so friendly towards me this morning."

"I am just happy you passed out before you started taking your clothes off. That's not a sight anyone should see." Steve laughed as he grabbed his own tie and placed it around his neck.

The two continued to get ready in a comfortable silence before Tony spoke again.

"Listen Cap, I know I wasn't the most support of your relationship with my sister but I want you to know that you make her happy so I am happy for you." Tony shifted uncomfortably looking down at his feet. Steve smiled slightly and walked over to him.

"Thank you, Tony that means a lot to me. I know it would mean a lot to Ella too."

"Yeah well, don't get me wrong my threat still stands. If you hurt her I will turn you back into a Capiscle." Tony shrugged.

"Understood."

"We're not going to hug now are we?"

"God no."

Both men laughed and continued getting ready.

/

"You three look amazing!" Ella gushed as she walked into the living room. Natasha, Pepper and Jane stood before her in there bridesmaids dresses. Jane was a late addition to the bridesmaids but in the short time Ella had known her she had instantly liked Jane. Pepper managed to pull a few strings and get another bridesmaids dress delivered and Jane was more than accept Ella's offer. The bridesmaid dresses were elegant and simple; they were a deep blue colour which seemed to compliment all the girls. It was difficult at first to find a dress that went with both Natasha's deep red curls and Pepper's lighter red but the blue worked well. The dress was one shouldered and floor length. Their hair was pinned up with a few small blue flowers holding it in place.

"Once we are done with you, no one will be looking at us." Pepper laughed as Jane and Natasha ushered Ella into a seat. The next hour was a blur of laughing, make-up and hairspray as the girls got to work. Pepper had banned Ella from looking in a mirror until everything was done so she would have the full effect. This left Ella with nothing to do but place her trust in her bridesmaids and wait.

"Okay Ella, we just need your dress and I think we are done here." Jane said as Natasha disappeared into the bedroom to retrieve the dress. It was even more beautiful then Ella remembered it to be. The girls helped her into it to avoid messing up her hair and make-up.

"That's strange." Pepper muttered as she buttoned up the back of the dress.

"What?" Ella asked slightly panicked

"Nothing, it's just a little tighter than I remember. Stop tensing so much." Pepper explained as she pulled the fabric together. Ella took a deep breath and tried to do as she was told. Pepper managed to fasten the remaining buttons and smiled. She guided Ella over to the mirror getting the younger woman to look at her reflection.

Ella almost didn't recognise herself. The woman staring back at her in the mirror was beautiful and elegant. Her hair was curled and styled so only a few strands were framing her face; the others were being held in place with Jane's hair clips. Ella had decided against wearing a veil or headpiece saying she didn't really see the point of them. Her make-up was natural and effective. Her lips looked pinker and her eyes seemed to sparkle, the mascara and eyeliner bringing out the deep green colour of them. Her dress was the most perfect part though. It was sleeveless and covered in a lacy material that had small flowers on it. It fit her perfectly emphasising her curves as the material reached the floor stretching out into a small train. The dress itself was rather traditional and Ella knew Steve would love it but at the same time it was very uniquely her too.

"Wow, you guys are miracle workers." Ella said once she had recovered the ability to speak.

"This is all you, now come on. We have a church to get too." Pepper replied

/

"El, you stunning." Tony said as he walked into the room in the church where they were waiting for their queue.

"Thank you. How's Steve?" Ella asked her brother.

"Cap's fine, he's great. How are you?" Tony asked her and Ella couldn't help but notice the double meaning in his question.

"Scared, but a good scared. I'm ready, Tony. I love him." Ella smiled softly and Tony pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so proud of the person you have grown into. I know we haven't always been close but you mean the world to me." Ella kissed his cheek softly as the first queue sounded for Jane and Thor to start walking down the aisle. Steve had decided against having a best man because he couldn't imagine giving the job to anyone but Bucky but the Avengers were his family so he wanted all of them up there with him. The rest of the guest list was made up of friends and colleagues from SHIELD, Ella's old university friends, people from Stark Industries and a few other faces that Ella couldn't place but she did remember inviting them. Natasha and Clint walked out next with Pepper and Bruce following behind them. Tony would have been the one to escort Pepper but Ella had asked him to give her away instead.

"Last chance to change your mind. I can create a diversion while you make a run for it?" Tony asked as Ella slipped her arm through his.

"Tony!" She said slapping his arm, "no, I want to marry Steve; more than anything else in the world." She smiled.

Tony sniffed slightly before adjusting his tie, "Right then Kiddo, lets do this." He replied as they walked out into the main room of the church.

All eyes were on Ella as she started walking forward and she couldn't help but squeeze Tony's arm tighter instinctually. All nerves disappearing as her eyes found Steve's. He was looking at her like she was the only person in the world; like it was just the two of them there and nothing else mattered. Ella's heart melted and she couldn't help but think now that the aisle was much too long. Steve was smiling and looked very handsome in his tux complete with a bow-tie. He had decided against wearing his military dress outfit saying that was his past and Ella was his future. All the other avengers were standing there too; her family and Ella couldn't be happier.

Tony took her hand as they reached the alter and placed it in Steve's as was the tradition and Ella felt home feeling his warm hands gripping hers. She smiled up at him.

"You look so beautiful." Steve whispered and Ella couldn't help but blush. Both turning towards the priest as he started the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Steven Grant Rogers and Ella Madelyn Stark." He began as the church felt silent. Ella wasn't really listening as his voice blurred into the background, she was focusing on Steve instead.

That was when they heard it. A heavy metallic sound than sounded like footsteps. All the avengers turned towards the back of the church as the sound got closer. The priest stopped speaking as a large metal structure came into view. From where Ella was the robot (there was no other way to describe it in her opinion) looked about seven feet tall. The technology used was clearly advanced as the face seemed to be some sort of visual computer screen. Before anyone could react the robot raised its arm, a panel sliding open to reveal a blaster of some sort.

"Target identified: Anthony Stark located. Attack." The robot's electronic voice sounded as the blaster was fired.

The next thing Ella knew Steve was pushing her to the ground with his body over hers. The church was now missing a very large section of its back wall. Screams and frantic shouts filled the church from the guests who were trying to find the nearest exit.

"You okay?" Steve asked has he lifted himself off her, peering over the bench they were taking cover behind.

"Fine, you?" Ella asked ignoring the slight pain in her shoulder from the fall.

"Fine, I just can't believe this is happening." Steve replied, his shield was back on their floor at the tower and none of the avengers had brought any kind of weapon with them.

"What's a wedding without a bit of drama, right?" Ella joked as the robot fired again.

"You and Pepper get everyone out of the church and tell them not to stop, get them off the surrounding streets." Steve replied in full Captain America mode. Ella nodded before crawling over the Pepper.

Steve ran over to where Tony and Clint were taking cover behind another set of benches. He could see Natasha, Jane and Thor on the other side of the church helping to usher people out of the fire escape.

"Why the hell is this thing after you!?" Clint asked Tony

"I don't know I piss off a lot of people!" Tony shouted back as the robot fired again this time only a few metres away from Tony's head.

"That's not important; we need to stop this thing. It's going to be difficult without our weapons though." Steve replied

"Got it covered, Cap. Jarvis has already deployed my suit and Thor has probably already summoned the hammer of doom." Tony explained.

"Yeah and Nat's always carrying a gun or two." Clint nodded.

"Okay, Stark this thing is after you so you can draw it out then we hit it with everything we got." Steve ordered causing the other two to nod.

"Hey tin thing! I'm over here!" Tony called out as he ran behind another bench. Steve took that as his queue to run over to Natasha.

"Give me your back-up." Steve asked her and Natasha handed it over to him without question. The church was now empty except for the avengers. Ella, Jane and Pepper had gone to make sure the guests were a safe distance away. "Keep your eyes on Tony, if that thing gets too close, you give it hell."

"My pleasure." Natasha smirked.

"Bruce! Anytime you felt like getting angry…" Steve shouted over to the doctor.

"Already on it!" He shouted back as his face turned green, his suit ripping as he grew.

Steve studied the robot carefully looking for a weak spot but it was technology and therefore not his best subject. He fired a few experimental shots, they bounced harmlessly off the body work like he predicted.

"Uh Cap, I think I know why this thing is attacking me." Tony shouted as he dodged another blast from the robot. Dread filled his voice as he noticed the AIM logo on the body work.

"why?"

"I helped create it."

/

So what do you think? Please don't kill me! Thoughts/feelings?

Favourite line/scene?

Please review! It means the world and you get a teaser for next chapter – trust me it's a biggun! Plus I am kind of hoping for 100! :D

Thank you for everything guys – Ella and Steve wouldn't have made it this far without you!

Next update: Sunday


	13. Chapter 13

Here is chapter 13! I think you all will like it :P

/

"You helped create it?!" Steve shouted as he dodged another blast.

"It sounds bad but trust me I had a good reason." Tony shouted back

"You had a good reason? For creating a death machine and ruining your own sister's wedding?" Clint smirked

"I didn't know, okay?! Can we talk about this later? I would prefer it if we focused on not dying!" Tony shouted as a loud roar from the Hulk echoed throughout the church. The Hulk launched at the machine, fists raised but his force seemed to have little effect on the metal work.

"It appears to have a force shield protecting it, Man of Iron." Thor said a little too happy for Tony's liking. The robot turned and fired another blast in the Hulk's direction knocking him back. The Hulk ripped through the wall of the church creating another large gap in the structure. It was then the machine turned again, advancing on Tony. The billionaire had little time to react before the machine had picked him up by the throat and threw him in the opposite direction. Luckily for Tony his Iron Man suit caught him in midair to prevent a rather nasty fall.

Iron Man raised his arm, shooting a repulsor at the machine that counteracted and sent a blast of its own. The energy met in the middle sending both of them hurling in the opposite direction to each other. Tony let out a groan as his face plate lifted up; he had a gash above his eye.

"Stark it's no use. We need to find a weakness!" Steve shouted as he scanned the remains of the church, "Hawkeye get up top, try and surprise it. Tony you know technology best, me and Nat will try and draw its fire while you figure out how this thing works."

The avengers nodded and set to work. Steve and Natasha were the bait and positioned themselves at opposite ends of the church, taking it in turns to distract the machine. Clint had taken the stairs that were located at the back on the church hoping to get up high and get the advantage. The Hulk was no where to be seen and neither was Thor which made Steve worry a little. They worked together as a team, keeping the robot distracted long enough for Tony to scan it's metal work for a soft spot.

"There's a panel at the back, all the relays are there. That's our best bet, Cap!" Tony shouted as Jarvis finished evaluating the robot. Steve and Natasha immediately began focusing on the back panel on the robot.

"Bullets don't touch this thing." Natasha shouted as her gun fired its last bullet. The machine blasted again, this time clipping Natasha's shoulder knocking her down.

"Fry it!" All the avengers turned as they heard Ella's voice shout out from across the church nearest to Natasha. "Tony, it's a machine; it has a circuit board, right? Fry the circuit board!"

Tony thought for a moment, "That might just work. AIM isn't exactly the greatest inventors around. Cap, where's Thor? If he can light the thing up it might short circuit."

Steve looked around for the Norse God not seeing him anywhere. That's when they saw him, a massive grin on his face as the Hulk threw him towards the machine at top speed. Thor had his hammer outstretched before him and it was humming as small sparks of lightening emitted from it. The Asgardian collided with the machine with great force, his hammer lodged into the panel at the back of the metal work. The sparks from the hammer seemed to grow as the whole robot became a conductor for the electricity, a live current travelling down the body work. The face screen distorted before turning black, the whole machine shutting down and collapsing it in itself.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief before turning to Tony, scowls on their faces. Tony looked around the room and gulped.

"I can explain this."

"It better be good!" Ella shouted at her brother as Pepper and Jane joined the rest of them in the ruined church. Clint walked over to Natasha checking her shoulder but she shrugged him off not wanting to seem weak. Jane walked over to Bruce who had returned to his normal self checking to see if he was okay. Thor slipped off his jacket handing it to her so she could cover up the scientist. Ella walked over to Steve wrapping her arms round his waist; he had a small cut on his cheek but otherwise seemed unharmed. Steve wrapped a strong arm around her shoulders pulling her to his side.

"First off can I just say, I didn't know what AIM was planning or what they were creating. El, I would never intentionally ruin your wedding. All I did was fix a mistake, I swear!" Tony insisted and Pepper looked at him with a hurt expression on her face. Tony hated to see it.

"Why would you help AIM? After everything they did to us?" Pepper asked and Tony felt like he had been punched in the gut.

"To protect you." Tony replied looking at her, "To protect all of you, you think I wanted to help them? I was blackmailed into it and normally I wouldn't give a damn but the thought of hurting my family…I couldn't do it."

Silence fell across the room as everyone comprehended what Tony had just said, "What did they blackmail you with?" It was Bruce who broke the silence as he adjusted Thor's jacket tighter around himself.

"What does it matter now?" Tony asked hoping everyone would drop the subject.

"It matters to me." Pepper replied.

Tony sighed, "They found some pictures. I didn't ever want you to see them okay? I was a different person back then Pep, I made a lot of mistakes. I screwed up, but I will fix this. Ella, Steve your next wedding is on me. Whatever you want, whenever you want."

"No." Steve spoke up and everyone turned to look at him, "I'm marrying your sister today and nothing is going to stop that." He turned to look at Ella now, "Still want to marry me?"

"Absolutely." She smiled

"Uh guys, hate to break it to you but the church is kind of a mess." Clint pointed out as he crossed his arms; his suit jacket had long been ditched. The church was barely standing, two large sections missing out of the original structure. It would take weeks to fix and a whole team of guys working around the clock.

"I might have a solution to that." Pepper spoke up and Ella looked at her curiously, "Remember when you said you wouldn't care if you got married on the roof of the tower?"

Ella smiled at Pepper's train of thought.

/

Two hours later Ella and Steve's second wedding attempt was in full swing. The avengers had left SHIELD dealing with the church mess and a cover story as well as tracking down Andrew and the rest of AIM as they made their way back to Avengers tower. Pepper was barely speaking to Tony so Ella guessed that their early conversation was far from over. Clint had been tasked with finding another priest to conduct the ceremony while Pepper, Jane, Bruce, Steve and Thor headed to the roof of the tower to get it ready. Ella had taken Natasha into the nearest bathroom to clean up. Nat's shoulder looked painful and black around the edges like a scorch mark but Natasha didn't seem to react to it. She went to the sink and placed a damp cloth over it as she looked over at Ella.

"Well, at least you didn't bleed all over it." She smirked nodding towards Ella's dress. All of them looked a state after the fight with AIM's latest creation. Ella had a large rip in the side of her dress that showed off an impressive amount of leg as well as a few black marks smudged into it too. Her hair had managed to free itself from her clips and she had ditched her shoes back at her church.

"Not really the blushing bride anymore." Ella laughed. It was at that moment Tony walked into the room with a glass of scotch in hand, dried blood still on his face.

"You really think alcohol is going to help?" Natasha asked and he shrugged.

"Can't hurt. Pepper hates me; I ruined my own sister's wedding. Nothing left to lose." Tony said bitterly as he swallowed another mouthful.

"Hey, Pepper doesn't hate you. She hates that you lied but she loves you so you need to talk to her. I'm not angry with you either, Tony. What happened today wasn't your fault. Besides I never needed a big wedding with a huge guest list, all I wanted was a small thing with my family around me. You didn't ruin anything." Ella replied and sighed, "So pour that down the sink and clean up because we have an aisle to walk down."

Tony laughed, "You got it Kiddo," He replied as he threw the amber liquid away and placed the glass on the side.

/

Ella couldn't believe the transformation of the rooftop as her and Tony walked out onto it. Everyone had been hard at work, there was a cream fabric on the ground which emphasised the aisle and rose petals littered pretty much everything. There were white drapes hanging from every high surface making it look like a marquee. All the other avengers were already on the rooftop with smiles on their faces but all Ella could see was Steve. He was still in his suit which has a few dark smudges of its own and a small rip on the right sleeve but he had never looked more handsome. Ella could never believe how lucky she was to have him and now they had forever together.

Steve's hands reached for hers as she stood opposite him, a large smile on both of there faces. The priest started the ceremony and everything seemed to blur together until he asked for the vows. Steve had suggested writing their own to make it more special and at first Ella was nervous but in the end she decided not to plan what she was going to say. Instead her plan was to look at Steve and speak from her heart.

"Steve?" The priest called asked for his vows.

"Ella, my life has been crazy and at times painful but standing here with you now I know I wouldn't have wanted it any other way. You have saved my life in so many ways and you're the reason I am standing here today. I love you so much, Ella I love everything about you. For the rest of my life I promise to love you, protect you, honour you and care for you. You are the most important thing in the world to me and I want to thank you. You make me a better man because you accept every part of me and I am so lucky to have you in my life."

Ella sniffed and tried to stop the tears from welling up as she began her vows.

"Steve, I didn't plan what I was going to say today because I knew looking at you would be all I needed. You are the greatest man I have ever met and you have changed my life. You're my best friend, my home and the love of my life. I promise to be there for you no matter what, to listen when you're troubled and to comfort you when you're sad. I promise to love you always and never let you forgot how amazing you truly are. I promise to share the rest of my life with you and no matter how crazy life gets I vow to never forget how far we've come and everything we have faced together."

The priest smiled before he finished the ceremony, "I now pronounce you Man and Wife. You may kiss the bride."

Ella smiled as Steve brought his hands up to cup her cheek, the pad of his thumb brushing away a stray tear as their lips met in a sweet soft kiss. The avengers cheered and threw confetti at the pair.

"Hello, Mrs Rogers." Steve whispered as they pulled apart causing Ella to laugh.

"Hello, Mr Rogers."

"You know if we leave now we can still make our honeymoon."

"Honeymoon?" Ella asked curiously

"You didn't think I would let my bride go without a honeymoon did you?" Steve kissed as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise; you're going to love it though." Steve smiled as he kissed his wife.

/

"Steve and Ella just left. I wonder where he is taking her." Pepper asked as she looked out the window at the car that pulled away from the building.

"Pep, can we talk about this?" Tony asked as he approached her. They had retreated back to their floor once the wedding was over.

"Are you going to be honest with me? I thought you were serious about this? About us?" Pepper asked as she turned to face him, it was only then that Tony realised she had been crying.

"Pep, I am serious about this, I love you and it scares me how much I do sometimes. I swear I was trying to protect you." Tony insisted

"Protect me?! From what?"

"From me!" Tony blurted out, "From the asshole I use to be. I never wanted you to have to see me like that, I never wanted anyone to see me like that." He sighed taking a seat on the couch.

"Tony, I know about your past. I know the kind of person you use to be, you're a different man now." Pepper replied taking a seat next to him.

"You don't get it Pep, my past and the things I did was worst than you can ever know."

"Talk to me Tony, don't shut me out."

"Remember when I thought my suits were killing me? I went into self destructive mode; I did a lot of things I wasn't proud of. Women, alcohol hell probably even drugs. I was so screwed up I can't even remember. I hung out in a lot of bad places, wasted a lot of money on things I shouldn't have done." Tony explained with his head in his hands.

"Look at me." Pepper asked but he continued to avoid her gaze, "Hey, look at me." This time Tony's brown eyes met Pepper's.

"I don't care about what you did, Tony. That's not you anymore. I'm upset because you lied to us. I love you; do you honestly think you're past mistakes matter to me? I don't care how many women you slept with or how many you paid. I care about you, right here, right now."

"I was only trying to do the right thing." Tony whispered almost brokenly, Pepper had never seen Tony like this before.

"I know baby, it was the right reasons just the wrong actions." Pepper replied rubbing his arm soothingly.

"I really do love you Pepper, I know I don't say it often and I have major commitment issues but I am trying. You're the only one I have never cared about and I am trying to be the best man I can be for you." Tony said solemnly

"You already are, Tony." Pepper replied kissing his cheek, "Now I am going to take a shower." She finished looking down at the dress she was wearing. Tony nodded slowly.

"You're going to join me." Pepper added as she walked towards the bathroom. Tony's head shot up.

"Right, yeah, absolutely." He replied as he followed her into the bathroom.

/

So what do you think? Favourite line/scene?

Please review! It's been a hell of a week and it would really make my day! Also you get a teaser for next time!

Thank you for everything!

Next update: Next Sunday as I wouldn't be at my computer much this week in order to update thanks to my work schedule, SORRY!


	14. Chapter 14

Hey everyone! So here is the highly wanted honeymoon scene with extra fluff! Hope you enjoy!

/

The sun was streaming in through the balcony doors bathing the room in a warm glow. It was late morning yet neither Ella nor Steve had moved from the bed since they had arrived last night. Steve had kept the location of the honeymoon a secret for as long as possible and Ella suspected he liked having her guess where they were heading and teasing her about it. All of Ella's ideas were nothing compared to what Steve had planned.

France. He had taken her to France. A small little town right next to the sea, it was picturesque and like something out of a novel. They had arrived late last night so Ella didn't see as much of it as she would have liked but the newly married couple were planning on looking around later that day – if they could keep their hands off each other for long enough.

Since she was a little girl Ella had always wanted to go to France. It was the most romantic city in the world after all, what girl doesn't dream of that? Steve had seemingly planned the whole thing and even rented them a small little cottage to stay in, only a short walk to the sea front. The cottage was small and cosy and Ella instantly fell in love with it. It was so different from the vastness of the tower, a lot calmer too. There was a small rustic kitchen detailed in deep red along with a cosy living room complete with an old fashioned fireplace. The bedroom was by far the best thing about the cottage though and the room Ella had seen most of. (Not including the little incident in the living room when they had first arrived where they hadn't had chance to make it to the bedroom). It had huge French doors which lead out onto the balcony overlooking the sea. The room was large and open with wooden floors and a large four poster bed in the middle of the bed. Steve laughed at the look on Ella's face when she first saw it, wrapping his arms around her waist to whisper in her ear:

"_Do you like it?" He breathed against the skin of her neck sending goose bumps along her shoulder. _

"_I think we should try it out." Ella replied giving him a smouldering look as she pushed him back towards the bed. Steve went willingly, a hungry look in his eyes. _

Those late night activities were what got them to where they were now. Steve was lying opposite Ella with his head at the foot of the bed resting on a large white pillow. Ella loved him like this, carefree and playful. His hair was mused from their early activities and the bed sheets were pooled around his waist giving Ella a clear view of his impressive chest. Steve's fingers were running up and down Ella's calf, with her toes planted gently on his chest. Ella hummed in contentment as Steve continued his administrations.

"How long can we stay here?" Ella said lazily, securing the covers round her body.

Steve dropped a small kiss on her calf, "As long as you want."

"Forever?"

Steve chuckled, "Sure, I could pass my suit on to someone else and we could start a new life." He joked as he fingers doodled up her leg.

"Tempting but the world needs you. The man makes the suit not the other way round." Ella replied curling her toes into his warm skin.

"Do you need me?" Steve's blue eyes met her green ones.

"More than anything. That's the great thing about being your wife; I get to keep you too." Ella trailed off, "Wife. That's weird."

Steve laughed, "How so?"

"Because I'm married. To Captain America. Never saw that one coming."

"Well Mrs Rogers, I don't regret a second." Steve said kissing a path up her smooth leg.

"Hmmm never." Ella mused as Steve's lips trailed higher, now on her thigh. Ella couldn't help the heat that spread through her body.

"Come here." She whispered. Steve kissed her thigh again before crawling towards her joining their lips together. Ella sighed as she leant back against the pillows with Steve on top of her.

/

"Steve? You down here?" Ella called out as she made her way through the small cottage looking for her husband. Steve had insisted she take a bath and relax as Ella felt a bit off earlier that day, they had gotten back and Steve had run her a warm bath with bubbles and bath salts telling her to take it easy. Ella smiled at his thoughtfulness and in truth the bath had helped. She was helping much better now but Steve was no where in sight. Ella slipped into a summer dress Pepper had packed for her (as Ella knew nothing about the honeymoon Steve had got Pepper to pack anything she thought Ella would need for warm weather). It was a soft green colour and fell to her knees.

Ella walked down the stairs where the smell of pasta and mushrooms filled her nose. She followed the scent into the kitchen where she found Steve. The table had been set out for two with two candles setting the romantic mood. Steve was standing by the counter plating up their dinner.

"What's all this?" Ella smiled as she peered over his shoulder.

"Dinner," Steve smiled leading her to the nearest seat, "I got the recipe from the woman running the shop, thought I would give it a go." He explained as he set a plate down in front of her. Ella had to admit it smelled amazing.

"You didn't have to do all this." Ella smiled as Steve took his seat opposite her.

"I wanted to," Steve smiled, "When are you going to learn that I like looking after you?"

Ella laughed, "Sorry, sometimes you seem too good to be true."

They ate their dinner talking about nothing and everything really and it was nice. Ella could get use to this although she made a promise to try and learn how to cook a few dishes too so Steve wasn't stuck doing all the cooking.

"Do you want to go for a walk with me?" Steve asked after dinner and dessert (cheesecake) was consumed and Ella smiled.

"I'd love too."

Steve laughed and Ella looked at him with a confused expression as they walked out of the cottage, "Sorry, I was just thinking about the first time I asked you out." He explained as he grabbed her hand leading her towards the beach.

"I don't think _asked _is the right word. The way I remember it you couldn't get the words out so settled for kissing me instead." Ella laughed thinking back to that day in her kitchen. It seemed like a lifetime ago.

"In my defence, it worked." Steve laughed, "I was so scared about asking you out I had to ask Bruce for advice."

"Well I am very glad you did." Ella smiled.

"Me too." Their lips met in a small sweet kiss.

The beach was empty at this time of day not that many people went there anyway; Ella guessed living next to a beach must cause the novelty to wear off after a while. Ella thought it was beautiful, the first time they came down here Steve had sketched it and she had to admit that sketch really showed how beautiful the place was.

Steve pulled her out of her thoughts by playfully poking her side. Ella laughed turning around to face him.

"Can I help you with something?" She asked playfully poking his chest

"I love you."

"And I love you." Ella laughed as Steve leaned down to kiss her. Ella laughed before pecking his cheek and running off down the beach. Steve laughed before following. Steve caught up with her easily of course, his muscles and stamina allowing him to run faster. He grabbed Ella, picking her up and started walking towards the sea.

"Steve? No way! Put me down!" Ella called out but Steve ignored her. He walked a bit further into the sea before dropping Ella. She splashed around, removing the hair from her face and making sure Steve too was soaked before wrapping her arms around his neck. Steve laughed at her before their lips connected.

"It's beautiful out here." Ella murmured a little while later from where they were sat on the sand watching the sunset. Steve kissed her head which was resting on his shoulder.

"It's nothing compared to you." Steve replied causing Ella to laugh. She snuggled closer to his side rubbing his arm. "Are you tired?" Steve asked her watching her eyes flutter.

"A little bit." She smiled sheepishly.

"Come on we should be headed back anyway." Steve smiled helping her to her feet. Ella nodded and let him lead her back towards the cottage.

/

Ella stretched and she opened her eyes. She was lying on Steve's chest with her head pillowed against his pectorals. She leaned up on an elbow to see Steve was still fast asleep next to her. Ella smiled as she slipped out of the bed reaching to pull one of Steve's t-shirts over her head. She quietly slipped out of the room not wanting to wake the sleeping super soldier.

She padded through the cottage to the kitchen planning to make Steve breakfast in bed. He had done so many nice, heartfelt things for her and Ella wanted to do something for him too. She decided to keep it simple; pulling out bread, fruit and some juice. She turned on the radio to a local station and began humming while she worked. Ella didn't know the song but it was catchy and repetitive so she picked it up quickly.

Ella was so caught up in her own little bubble she didn't notice Steve had woken up until she felt a pair of strong arms envelope her, catching up by surprise.

"Hey, you're not meant to be awake yet!" She turned to face him.

"Sorry you weren't there so I was curious. I have to say that is a sight I could get use to seeing." Steve laughed as he nodded towards the radio.

"I was planning to bring you breakfast in bed." Ella explained, "But _somebody_ decided to wake up."

Steve raised his hands up in surrender, "You ready to leave tomorrow?"

"Nope, but we should. I hope Tony and Pepper are okay now, he needs her." Ella replied, her morning surprise long forgotten about.

"Don't worry; they have been through worse than this right? Tony knows what he did was wrong." Steve replied

"I know you're right." Ella nodded as she rested her head against Steve's bare chest.

Steve's fingers played with the material at her sides, "Did I ever tell you I much I love seeing you wearing my shirts?"

Ella raised her head to look at him, noticing the look in his eyes, "Feel free to remind me." She laughed.

"You look so damn sexy. I feel like the luckiest man in the world." Steve replied huskily as he dropped feverish kisses against her neck, his hands pushing the fabric of her t-shirt up to reveal more of her skin to him.

"I'm guessing you don't want breakfast then?" Ella asked breathlessly as she ran a hand through his hair. Steve didn't reply, instead he picked her up walking her over to the table.

/

So what do you think? Thoughts/feelings?

Favourite line/scene?

Please review – you guys are awesome reviewers and I can't thank you enough! Plus you get a review for next chapter!

Next update: Wednesday

Thanks!


	15. Chapter 15

Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews! Here we are with the next chapter – I have been wanting to do a Christmas chapter for ages now so I have to work in there this story!

/

A few days after her honeymoon found Ella Christmas shopping with Pepper and Natasha. Jane had been invited too but she had to go back to New Mexico for her work while Thor was back on Asgard. Both had promised to be back in time for Christmas though. Ella and Steve had ended up staying in France longer than they planned to therefore Ella found herself rushing to get all her Christmas shopping done on time. Normally she wouldn't make a big deal out of it, Christmas was only one day after all but this year would be the first Christmas she spent with Steve as a proper family and she wanted to get him something special.

All the avengers were spending the holiday together, celebrating it as a large family so Pepper came up with the idea of doing a secret Santa, that way there were less presents everyone needed to buy and everyone got something special to open on Christmas day. Ella's secret Santa was Natasha and she was secretly thrilled about it. Her and Natasha had become a lot closer over the past months and Ella already knew exactly what to get the red headed assassin.

The reason for the last minute Christmas shop was due to the fact that none of the girls had yet to get a present for their significant others (as Pepper put it) and they were running out of time. Natasha found a present for Clint easily although she refused to tell Ella and Pepper what it was. Ella took that as a hint it was better not to ask. Pepper had managed to find Tony a present after a lot of shop searching; she settled for getting him a large statue of a cat saying it was an inside joke they had and Tony needed to understand what it felt like. Ella shook her head at the CEO's antics; Pepper and Tony really were made for each other. Ella had yet to get anything for Steve; she couldn't find anything that she felt would be a really special present. Ella was a perfectionist and as of yet nothing she saw felt right.

"It's no use; there is nothing here that I think Steve will really like." Ella sighed as she took a sip of her hot chocolate. The girls had stopped shopping to get some lunch in a nearby café.

"It's the thought that counts, Ella. I'm sure Steve will love whatever you get him." Pepper assured her from across the table.

"I know he will but Steve always manages to beat me on the present front. This Christmas I am determined to get him something perfect, you know?" Ella explained

"Well if you don't hurry up and get him something soon he wouldn't be getting anything." Pepper laughed.

Ella sighing knowing she was right, "I know, I know. I still have a few days, I will find something."

"Any ideas as to where Natasha disappeared to?" Pepper asked finishing the remains of her coffee as she searched around for the red head.

"Nope," Ella replied popping the 'p'. "She said she had something she needed to pick up and that she would meet us here."

"Oh that reminds me! Did you wear the underwear?" Pepper asked leaning over the table. Ella blushed the brightest shade of red possible causing Pepper to laugh.

"What did he say?" She prompted eagerly.

Ella shook her head thinking about the Captain America underwear in question, "He was pretty speechless. I don't think that particular outfit will ever be making an appearance again."

"Did Steve hate it that much?"

"No." Ella replied sheepishly, "It's kind of…in pieces."

Pepper laughed at that, "Well what do you know? Cap does know how to treat the ladies."

Ella blushed again as Pepper continued to giggle to next her.

They didn't have to wait too long for Natasha to reappear. The spy gave them a small smile explaining about the long queue she had to wait in before the girls gathered their bags together and loaded them into the back of Natasha's car (well technically it was Clint's).

The sight that greeted them when they entered the main living area of the tower was not one any of the girls expected to ever see. Steve, Tony, Clint and Bruce had been busy in their absence. There now stood a very large grand tree in the corner of the room. Tony was in his Iron Man suit in the air adding different baubles and tinsel to the tree. Bruce stood on the ground with a box of decorations in his hand; he was decorating the lower part of the tree, stringing lights along the branches. Steve was on the other side of the room with Clint. The super soldier was standing on a ladder hanging up decorations that Clint was passing to him.

"Uh surprise?" Tony said as he spotted them standing in the doorway. Everyone in the room turned to look at them.

"What's all this?" Pepper asked as she came to stand next to Bruce, a small smile on her face.

"Christmas." Tony smirked at her as another bauble was added to the tree.

"We thought if we were going to do Christmas properly this year we should go all out." Clint explained as he waved around the tinsel in his hands.

"That's what I call a tree. How did you get it in here? It's massive." Ella asked. The tree itself took up a lot of space and almost touching the ceiling.

"That's Tony's fault. He had to get the biggest one possible." Bruce chuckled, "It took Steve and Clint to get it up here with Tony making sure they didn't hit anything."

"Well that explains the dent in the wall." Natasha commented dryly. Steve and Clint looked over at it sheepishly.

"That's not important, I can fix that." Tony explained as he returned to ground level, "Hey did you know the avengers were a Christmas item now?" He asked somewhat excitedly as he tossed a plastic box in Ella's direction. The brunette caught it easily, flipping the box over to study the contents. It was a box of Christmas baubles; avengers style. Each bauble was clearly decorated with a different avenger in mind. There was a red and gold one that was detailed like Iron Man's face plate; one with the design of Steve's shield on it; one with a lightening bolt on it which had to be Thor's; Bruce's was green naturally with a purple bottom. Even Clint and Natasha got a bauble each; Clint's had a bow and arrow on it and was stripped black and deep purple. Natasha's was black and red and naturally had a black widow in the centre.

"Okay, I have to admit that's kind of cool." Ella laughed as she took one out of the box to study it in closer detail.

"It gets better," Clint replied, "See we thought you guys should get a personal bauble too." He walked over to the table to retrieve more baubles.

"So we made you them!" Tony finished as Clint handed each one their respect bauble. Ella laughed as she studied hers. It was red, white and blue like Steve's but instead of a star on it there was a musical note and a section of binary code. Pepper's had the same colour scheme as Tony's but had a Pepper in the centre of it. Jane also had a bauble too, blue like Thor's but instead it had a replica of the solar system on it due to her work in astrophysics.

The rest of the day was spent decorating the tower ready for Christmas. Tony had gone overboard on lights, tinsel and hanging decorations. Ella was certain there wasn't a single room left in the tower that didn't felt Christmassy. Even the gym had tinsel draped around the boxing ring and a small tree in the corner by the door. Everyone was getting in the Christmas spirit; well everyone except Natasha who was sat in the armchair reading a book.

"Come on Red, a little decorating won't kill you." Tony tried again causing Natasha to sigh.

"Back off Stark, I brought presents and I'm spending the actual day with you guys what more do you want?" Natasha asked as she slammed the book shut.

"Woah, someone's a little cranky this morning. I volunteer Spangles as a punching bag."

"Steve isn't the one annoying me." Natasha fumed as she threw the book in Tony's direction.

"Tasha, calm down." Clint said as he came to stand next to her placing a large hand on her shoulder. Natasha looked up at him for a moment and Clint nodded.

"Sorry, I just don't like Christmas." Natasha explained quietly.

"How can you not like Christmas? The presents, the tree, the family?" Ella asked gently from where she was sitting on the couch. As a kid Christmas had been her favourite time of year, her mom use to pull out all the stops at Christmas.

"I never had that. I have been on my own since I was a little girl; to me Christmas is just another day. I didn't spend it with family opening presents or decorating a tree. I spent Christmas the same way I spent every other day; training and fighting." Natasha confessed and everyone in the room looked shocked.

"Nat, I'm sorry. I didn't think." Ella commented quietly. Of course Natasha didn't have the cosy life the rest of them had; she had been training to be a spy since forever. She never talked about her family or her life before SHIELD, it was only now Ella realised maybe the reason for that was because it wasn't much of a life.

"It's not your fault, you guys didn't know. Christmas is just a hard time for me, I guess. Reminds me of how alone I am." That was the first time anyone had very heard Natasha really talk about her feelings.

"You're part of our family, Nat." Steve replied gently

"He's right, this is your home and this is going to be the best Christmas you have ever had." Bruce smiled gently at the red head. Natasha returned it with a small smile of her own; clearly this topic was making her uncomfortable.

"Okay so what can I do to help?" She asked and everyone took the hint that they were done talking about the ghosts of Natasha's past.

A few hours later and all the decorating was finished. Take-out was spread out across the living room floor with everyone picking at what they wanted. Tony had stuck a movie in not that anyone was really watching it. Natasha and Clint were curled up on an armchair talking quietly. Tony was stretched out along the couch snoring softly with his head pillowed in Pepper's lap. Bruce had the other arm chair to himself with a book in his lap. Steve was sitting on the floor with his back against the sofa near Tony's feet; Ella was sitting in between his legs with her back resting against his chest. She yawned slightly before sighing.

"Sorry guys, I have to go and finish some work for Fury. The last thing we need is Eye Patch crashing the Christmas dinner because I haven't done his paperwork." Ella said as she stood up. Her hand immediately went to her head as she wobbled slightly. White pain exploded throughout her head causing her to groan. Everyone in the room except for Tony who was asleep looked at the younger Stark – now Rogers – worriedly.

"Ella? You okay?" Steve asked gently.

Ella nodded slowly, "Yeah, headache. I guess I stood up too fast. Won't be doing that again."

She gave Steve a peck on the lips and said goodnight to everyone before making her way up to her floor. The headache had lessened turning into a dull ache. Ella sighed as she stripped out of her jeans and t-shirt as she pulled on some pyjamas. Ella had just turned on her laptop when she heard the elevator doors open to her floor.

Natasha stepped round the corner giving the brunette a small smile.

"If you're hear to check on me, don't. I'm fine I promise." Ella said causing Natasha to shake her head.

"I'm not; actually I came to give you something." Natasha replied holding out a paper bag, "I picked it up for you earlier when we went shopping."

"Nat Christmas isn't for another 2 days." Ella replied

"It's not a Christmas present, but I think you need it." She said as she handed over the bag to Ella. She peered inside curiously, her eyes widening at what she found there.

"I think you have the wrong girl." Ella laughed nervously, her mind going a mile a minute.

"I think you know I don't. Ella come on, I picked up on the signs ages ago. I wasn't sure until today."

"No way, that's not possible. I think I would know!"

"You have had a lot on your mind lately what with the wedding and Christmas. I noticed the signs before the wedding, you were sick, you're dress seemed tighter, you're balance is off and you kind of look a little bloated." Natasha nodded towards her causing the brunette to look down at her t-shirt.

"No way, I have just been a little run down lately. Besides everyone feels under the weather at Christmas." Ella said trying to justify herself.

"Then prove me wrong." Natasha challenged as she gestured towards the bag Ella now held in her hands. Natasha squeezed her shoulder slightly before leaving Ella alone with her thoughts.

/

So what do you think? Thoughts/feelings?

Favourite line/scene?

Please review – you get a teaser for next time and get to make my day! Sad but true!

Thank you!

Next update: Sunday


	16. Chapter 16

Hey everyone! I'm back with another instalment for you! Hearing how much you guys love this story and these chapters really do make my day! Sorry if anyone who reviewed didn't get a teaser for this chapter – for some reason I couldn't access pm-ing but I sorted it now so everyone will get a teaser this time! Thanks!

/

Ella woke up on Christmas morning to Steve running his fingers along her shoulders and down her spine. She smiled sleepily causing Steve to lean down and kiss her.

"Merry Christmas sweetheart." He said against the skin of her shoulder. Ella turned round so she was facing him leaning up to give him a proper kiss.

"Merry Christmas Captain." She replied as she snuggled further into his embrace.

Ella trailed her fingers across Steve's chest before sliding them under his t-shirt. Steve raised an eyebrow at her but caught on quickly. His hands went to her hips pulling her closer to him as he pressed his mouth to hers eagerly. Ella definitely loved this Christmas morning tradition; she gripped Steve's shoulders as she rolled over him.

"Captain Rogers? Mrs Rogers? Mr Stark has called for everyone to go to the living room to start the festivities." Jarvis' voice sounded throughout the room causing the couple to groan in annoyance.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Ella asked as she brushed her lips lightly over Steve's.

"Jarvis? Mute." Steve called out before rolling Ella over so he was on top. Ella let out a small giggle.

The couple did eventually make it down to the living room, after Tony threatened to drag them out of their bedroom by force if they weren't in the living room within 5 minutes. Ella dressed quickly in a pair of thick grey tights and a large red woollen sweater that reached the middle of her thighs. She couldn't help but study herself in the bathroom mirror as she dressed. Now she knew what she was looking for Ella realised Natasha was right, the signs were plain to see. After the red head had left the other night Ella spent the next half an hour working out dates in her head and going over the past several weeks in detail. She knew Natasha was right before she even opened the box and locked herself in the bathroom. Still that didn't stop Ella from having the most nerve wracking 2 minute wait of her life, feeling every emotion under the sun. When it was time to check she almost didn't want to look, scared about what she would see. When she did finally summon up the courage to peak at the little stick of plastic what she saw there made her smile. Ella couldn't have been happier; she could only hope Steve would feel the same way.

Christmas was already in full swing by the time the couple got to the living room. Everyone was gathered around occupying every available surface to sit on.

"You know, you really should invest in more chairs." Ella commented as she took a seat next to Jane on the coffee table.

"Maybe if you could separate yourself from Capiscle you would have got a seat." Tony quipped back causing Ella to blush.

Pepper came round the corner carrying a large tray filled with hot chocolate; Steve took the tray from her before placing it on the dining table. Pepper smiled gratefully before wiping her hands on her jeans.

"Right now that everyone is here, let's hand out the presents." She said perching on the armrest of Tony's chair.

Natasha went first handing over her present to Bruce who she had gotten for secret Santa. Bruce studied it carefully before peeling off the wrapping paper. It was a stress ball in the form of Iron Man.

"This will coming in handy." He laughed squeezing it tightly in his hands.

"Hey!" Tony started to protest but a sharp look from Natasha quickly shut the billionaire up.

Steve went next handing his present over to Clint. The archer pulled off the wrapping paper like a child managing to scatter it everywhere. It was a bow, sleek and black with his codename engraved onto the surface.

Clint's eyes widen, "Is this…."

"The one you were glued to in training? Yeah." Steve laughed

"But that was a prototype, the only one of its kind. How did you get it?"

"Fury owed me a favour." Steve shrugged as Clint patted his arm with a large smile on his face.

Pepper handed her present to Thor who studied the metallic blue paper with interest. Jane whispered something to him causing the god to tear open the paper. It was a new Stark tablet.

"I saw the fun you were having with Tony's one. This one is reinforced and its already loaded with tons of games." Pepper explained

"Lady Pepper, you are too kind." Thor replied kissing her hand.

"Alright Point break, enough of the charm you're making me look bad." Tony said causing Thor to bow his head as return to his seat.

Clint went next with a present for Ella. She shook the box experimentally opening it slowly.

"Nothings going to jump out at me right?" She asked sceptically as she opened the present. Clint's smile grew. He had gotten her a new water gun for their next 'epic battle' and a first edition copy of her favourite book.

"Steve helped with the book." Clint admitted

"Thank you, Clint. This is amazing." Ella replied leaning over to give the archer a hug, "You do know I am going to kick your ass in our next water fight right?"

"Bring it on Mini-Stark."

"It's Rogers now." Ella reminded him

"True but you are always going to be Mini-Stark." Clint replied

Jane was the next person to go giving Tony a square present. The genius studied it before ripping off the paper in a similar manner to Clint. It was some kind of science gadget but Ella honestly had no idea what it was. It kind of looked like a telescope but with flashing lights and a cylinder that opened.

Ella handed her present over to Natasha, the assassin looking it over curiously before neatly opening the present. It was an oriental dagger engraved with different complex patterns and her name in Russian.

"It's beautiful." She said stroking the handle before hugging the brunette. "Thank you."

Bruce went next handing a box to Jane. She opened it gently pulling out a series of hardback books.

"These are the new works on astrophysics. But there are even available for another month." Jane gasped

"I know a guy in the research department. They won't miss one copy." Bruce explained.

Tony pulled out his present handing it over to Steve. It was a flat rectangular box.

"I'm almost scared to ask." Steve said

"Don't worry, it's clean I swear." Tony replied holding up his hands in surrender. Steve opened the box carefully looking at the contents.

"I found that stuff while I was cleaning out some of my dad's things. I thought you might want them." Tony shrugged.

The box contained Steve's original army file and everything Howard had on his progress as Captain America including blood work, shield designs and newspaper clippings. Inside was also a photo of Steve before the serum shaking hands with Dr Erksine.

"Tony, thank you." Steve said earnestly

Tony nodded, "Anytime Cap."

Thor was the last to go handing his present over to Pepper. The wrapping was messy making it easy to unwrap.

"It's a crystal from a mountain we have on Asgard. It is believed to promote calm and peace." Thor explained as Pepper held the blue crystal in her hand, it was slightly smaller than her fist and seemed to shimmer like there was run water inside of it.

"That's really thoughtful Thor, thank you." Pepper smiled at the god leaning over to hug him.

The rest of Christmas day passed without too much drama. After a nightmare game of hide and seek which Clint won by hiding in the air vents the avengers family settled down to eat. Pepper, Steve, Clint and Jane had all taken to the kitchen to help cook a traditional dinner while the others tried and failed to annoy them. Ella had to admit it was delicious and this had to be the best Christmas ever. It was only after dinner and dessert (3 in Thor's case) that Ella and Steve excused themselves to trade their own presents.

They were up on their floor wrapped up in a blanket on the couch. Ella played with her hair nervously, her present for Steve tucked safely under the couch.

"Merry Christmas." Steve said handing Ella over a neatly wrapped gift. Ella smiled as she took it from his hands. She opened it carefully very aware of Steve's eyes watching her. It was a spiral book of some description with her name on it. Ella opened it up curiously studying the pages. It was full of pictures of her, Steve, the avengers' family. Some of them were photos while others were drawings done by Steve. Photos of their first date, the night Steve proposed, the wedding, the honeymoon. Ella smiled gently before wrapping her arms around her husband.

"I love it. I love you." Ella said kissing him passionately.

"I love you too." Steve laughed as Ella put the book on the coffee table in front of them.

"So I have a present for you too, but I'm not sure if it's a good type of present or a bad type of present." Ella said nervously, twirling her hair round her fingers again. Steve laughed softly before grabbing the hand that was in her hair.

"I'm sure I will love it no matter what." Steve responded with a smile. Ella let out a sigh and nodded. She grabbed the present from under the couch before pushing it into his hands.

Steve took the present curiously, unwrapping it torturously slowly in Ella's opinion. It was a small teddy bear dressed as Captain America including a cowl and a little shield. Steve looked at it confused.

"There's more." Ella prompted. Steve opened up the paper further and a small white stick dropped out. Steve picked it up staring at it for what seemed like forever. Ella knew what he was seeing. That one word with a little smiley face next to it on the small screen. She could almost see the cogs turning in his brain as he put it all together.

"Ella are you…?" Steve looked at her to the stick in his hands then to her again, "Are you pregnant?"

Ella nodded gently.

"We're having a baby?" Steve asked softly as he put a hand on her stomach

"We're having a baby." Ella laughed gently as she placed her hand over his on her stomach.

Steve smiled wide as he wrapped her in a hug, "Best Christmas present ever." He whispered as he kissed her forehead.

/

So what do you think? Favourite line/scene?

Please review! You will get a teaser for next time and it really does make a writer smile!

Next update will be Wednesday! Thanks for everything guys!


	17. Chapter 17

Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

/

"Bruce?" Ella called out as her and Steve made their way onto the scientist's floor. Both agreed they wanted to get the pregnancy confirmed by a professional before they started getting too far ahead of themselves. Bruce was the closest thing they had in the tower to a medical professional and one of the only people Steve trusted to keep it on the down low.

"Ella, Steve what can I do for you?" Bruce asked as he came round the corner to greet the couple. Ella was about to speak but didn't know what to say. She squeezed Steve's hand gently.

"We have a favour to ask you actually," Steve started smiling down at Ella, "Ella's pregnant."

Bruce's eyes grew wide, his gaze automatically shifting to her stomach, "Congratulations." He smiled pulling Ella in for a hug

"Thank you. We were kind of hoping you could check and make sure everything is okay?" Ella asked

"You know I'm not that kind of doctor, I don't really have the training…" Bruce trailed off

"I know but you're one of the only people we trust completely. The last thing we need is the press finding out. Especially considering we haven't told anyone yet." Ella explained causing Bruce to sigh.

"I don't know, you really should go to a hospital." Bruce replied

"Doctor Banner, I trust you with my life." Steve said seriously and Ella felt like she was missing something in their conversation.

"Please Bruce, come on, in Calcutta you must have seen lots of babies. I'm only asking you to confirm one!" Ella added

Bruce chuckled, "Okay I will take a look. Let's continue this on the hospital floor though, all the equipment I need is there."

Once on the floor Tony had turned into a makeshift hospital after the Lumia's bomb explosion Ella got settled on the bed while Bruce set up the equipment. Steve took a seat next to her and grabbed her hand.

"Is it weird to feel nervous?" She laughed softly

"Everything is going to be fine." Steve promised

"Well until you have to tell Tony, I'd make sure you have your shield handy Cap." Bruce laughed

Ella lifted up her shirt gently exposing her stomach. Bruce turned on the machine before applying cool gel onto her stomach. Ella shivered as it made contact with her skin. Silence felt across the room as they watched Bruce work, looking from her stomach to the machine and back again.

"Well?" Ella asked somewhat impatiently

"Well you're definitely pregnant. From the looks of things I would say around 10 weeks." Bruce responded

"10 weeks? Just over 2 months and I didn't notice?" Ella asked incredulously

"These past months have been kind of hectic what with the wedding, the honeymoon and Christmas." Steve pointed out

"Plus pregnancy is different for everyone; sometimes it isn't that noticeable in the beginning." Bruce added gently.

"All the signs were there I just didn't connect the dots." Ella explained causing both men to laugh.

"That's something you and Tony have in common. You're geniuses when it comes to really complex stuff but when it's staring you in the face you don't see it." Bruce laughed.

"Is everything okay? With the baby, I mean. It's healthy?" Steve asked

Bruce smiled at the super soldier, "The baby is perfect, Steve. Strong heartbeat, right size. You guys are going to make amazing parents."

"Thank you." Ella said softly giving Bruce a small smile. Steve sat with his eyes transfixed on the small screen. "Steve, you okay?"

Steve squeezed her hand, "Yeah I'm great; we're having a baby, Ella."

"In about 7 months." Ella added, "Scared?"

Steve shook his head, "Happy, really happy." He replied leaning over to kiss her softly.

"Captain Rogers? Director Fury is here to see you. He is waiting in the living room." Jarvis called out interrupting the happy moment. Ella and Steve shared a look as Bruce turned off the machine.

"You don't think he knows?" Ella asked

"How could he?"

"Well he is the ultimate spy." She pointed out

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. I should check it out though." Steve replied

"Go, I'm good here."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Ella replied softly.

/

"Director Fury, what can I do for you?" Steve asked as he walked into the living room.

"I'm a busy man Captain Rogers so I'll cut to the chase, I'm here about Hydra." The spy replied as he grabbed a file from his case.

"Hydra? I thought you didn't have any leads."

"That was before, after your attack they re-located their base of operations and SHIELD still is unable to find them." Fury informed him. Steve sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, the stance of a soldier.

"So what changed?" He asked, in his voice was the authority of Captain America

"We got a tip off they are back in America. They know you're alive now Steve, they know the only chance they have of getting the serum is locked in your genetic code."

"You think they mean to come after me?"

"You know Hydra better than anyone alive today, you tell me." Fury asked

"Hydra doesn't sit around and do nothing, they are planning something." Steve nodded

"The question is what? Hydra knows how to play the long game. I don't know who's in charge now but if they're anything like Schmidt." Fury shook his head, "The last thing we need is another war on our hands."

"It won't come to that." Steve said sternly causing Fury to raise his eyebrow at the soldier, "I'll stop them first."

"With all due respect Captain, you might need some back up on this one."

"With all due respect Director, I have already lost enough good men to Hydra, too many friends. I won't endanger my family too." Steve argued.

"Well you've come along way from the man out of time you use to be." Fury commented.

"Hydra won't win again. If they want the serum, they are going to have to come and get it."

"Hydra has evolved over the years; they're stronger, smarter and tougher." Fury warned

"So I am. This time I have to protect the people I love."

"I'll let you know when we have anything new. In the meantime watch your back." Fury nodded before striding out of the room with his black coat flapping behind him.

/

Rain hammered down from the sky hitting the windows of the tower nosily before trailing down the glass. Steve was sat in the armchair in his and Ella's bedroom with his sketchbook and pencil in hand. Ella was on the bed reading as Steve sketched her.

"You sure everything's alright? You're been off since your meeting with Fury." Ella asked again.

Steve sighed before closing his sketch and coming to sit at the bottom of the bed. "Hydra's in America."

"Steve, I know you're worried but you've defeated Hydra once. You can do it again." Ella insisted dropping her book back on the table.

"Last time I got frozen for 70 years in order to defeat them. That isn't an option this time, I can't lose you or this baby, Ella." Steve admitted.

"Hey," Ella said as she crawled over to him, cupping his cheek in her hand, "You're not losing anyone. Me and little peanut here aren't going to let that happen."

"Peanut?" Steve asked

"Yeah, well it kind of looks like one at the minute and we don't know if it's a boy or girl so… yeah peanut." Ella explained.

"I'm going to do whatever it takes to keep you both safe."

"Steve you always keep me safe, just make sure you're there. This little one needs their father. You're not alone anymore; you have a family that can help you."

"I love you."

"We love you too." Ella smiled gently. They kissed slowly, sweetly as the rain continued to pour from the sky. Deep down Steve knew Ella was right, he wasn't alone anymore. He had a family now, a growing one at that.

/

So what do you think? Favourite line/scene?

Please review! You get a teaser for next time too!

Next update: Sunday

Thank you!


	18. Chapter 18

Hello everyone! Seems like you couldn't wait for the next chapter! Here it is! Hope you like it! Thank you so much for all the reviews, favourites and follows they really do mean so much to me!

/

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Ella groaned into her pillow trying to bury herself further into the covers.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Make it stop!" She groaned again. She felt Steve move besides her placing a quick kiss on her shoulder before grabbing the phone from his bedside table.

"Hello?" Steve's voice was still rough with sleep as he answered the phone. Ella couldn't tell who was on the other end of the phone but Steve's voice immediately sounded serious.

"Where?" A pause as he waited for the answer, "I'll be there."

Ella's eyes opened as she turned to face Steve. He had just hung up the phone and was staring across the room to where his shield sat.

"Who was it?" She asked as she sat up to lean against the headrest like Steve.

"Fury. They think they found Hydra, I leave this afternoon." Steve sighed as he ran a hand through his sleep ruffled hair.

"Promise me you will be careful? I know this is something you have to do and I wouldn't dream of stopping you but please be careful." Ella asked softly and Steve grabbed her hand pulling her into his chest.

"Always am. I'll come home safely, Ella." Steve replied as he arm moved as his hand was resting on her stomach. There was a small bump there, easily hidden unless you knew she was pregnant.

"Will you do something for me?" Ella asked

"What's that?"

"Take someone with you." Steve squeezed her shoulder gently, "I know why you don't want to but when are you going to learn you have a family who want to protect you just as much as you want to protect them? Any of them would happily go with you. You're not alone, Steve. You don't have to do this alone."

Steve knew Ella was right and if it stopped her from worrying even a little bit he would do it. The last thing Ella needed was to be stressed about him in her condition, "I'll ask Natasha at breakfast, and don't worry everything is going to work out. Will you do something for me?"

Ella looked at him curiously, "What did you have in mind Captain?"

"I think we should tell the others about the baby before I go." Steve replied

"Sure you're ready for that? Telling the others means telling Tony." Ella reminded him.

"I'll risk it, besides someone has to keep an eye on you while I'm gone." Steve laughed

"I'm more than capable of looking after myself." Ella huffed against his chest causing Steve to laugh.

"Humour me, okay? Besides you're not going to be able to hide it forever. Even Tony is going to notice when your bump starts getting bigger."

"Fine, you win."

/

Breakfast that morning was the usual hectic event it normally was. Clint had eaten the last of Thor's Pop Tarts and so the Norse God had challenged him to a duel, Clint had stupidly accepted not that his arrows were any match for the God. Now he was in hiding under the table until Thor calmed down. Bruce and Natasha sat eating their breakfast at one end of the table refusing to get involved. Tony sat with untouched plate and a drained coffee mug looking utterly bored. Pepper was in the kitchen hunting for another box of Pop Tarts. She had taken to hiding them so Thor didn't go overboard on the sugar.

"Everyone, we have something to tell you." Ella said over the noise causing everyone to turn to look at her and Steve. Clint climbed out from under the table taking a seat next to Natasha as Pepper came round the corner taking a seat next to Tony. Ella suddenly felt self-conscious with all those eyes staring at her and couldn't help but wrap her jacket tighter around her stomach.

"You're getting a divorce? Never mind El, plenty more fish in the sea and that." Tony smirked at the couple.

"We are not splitting up!" Steve shouted in frustration. Tony had taken to winding him up with quips like that a lot lately.

"I'm pregnant." Ella blurted out before an argument could break out between them. A shocked silence fell across the dysfunctional family before they were met with hugs and congratulations.

Pepper was the first to hug her rambling about how great it was and how they needed to go shopping. Thor pulled her into a bone crushing hug before doing the same to Steve. Natasha gave her a small smile before whispering 'I told you so' in Ella's ear. Clint hugged her too before shaking Steve's hand.

"So we're going to have a mini-Rogers join the party soon, eh?" He asked glancing at her stomach.

Ella smiled at that, "In about 7 months."

Bruce already knew about the baby but congratulated the couple again. That left Tony who had yet to move out of his seat.

"Tony? You okay?" Ella asked in a small voice really not sure what to expect.

"Sorry I'm getting over the shock that Spangles actually knows how to reproduce. What with him being trapped in ice and all you'd think that would damage a few important areas. No? Trust Captain America to have super swimmers!" Tony sighed

"You know must people normally say congratulations." Ella muttered at her brother.

Tony huffed before walking over to his sister, "Congratulations I guess. Never ask me to baby-sit." He said engulfing her in a hug.

"Thank you." She sniffed into his shoulder.

"Hey no crying on me, this is a really expensive suit!" Tony warned as he pulled back causing Ella to laugh. "Cap, congrats you know how to have sex. Even if it is with my sister which is creepy."

"Thanks I think." Steve laughed awkwardly.

"Oh god." Tony froze

"What's wrong?" Pepper asked worriedly.

"My niece or nephew is going to be a mini-Capiscle. I feel a little faint."

Everyone laughed as Steve patted Tony's arm.

/

"Nat? Ready to move?" Steve asked from where he was crouched near the sky light of Hydra's latest base of operations. He was dressed in his Captain America uniform that was streaked with mud, his shield strapped to his back. Next to him was Natasha in her SHIELD issue cat suit, two guns drawn.

"Ready when you are Cap." She nodded as her eyes narrowed.

Steve pressed the comms device in his ear, "All agents stand by. We're going in." He ordered with all the authority of Captain America. At first he was a little wary of bring a whole team of agents in on this mission but Fury had insisted and after seeing the size of the facility Hydra had Steve was glad he had back up. He hadn't broken a promise to Ella yet and he wasn't about to start now. He picked his own back up team with the help of Natasha, they weren't a mark on the avengers or even the Howling Commandos but he trusted them to follow orders and get the job done.

He nodded to Natasha again as he shot out the sky light. Him and Natasha sprung into action, dropping down with guns drawn. As soon as their feet touched the floor an alarm sounded. Natasha shot the first few guards as they came over the corner.

"Move! Secure the building!" Steve ordered into the comms device as him and Natasha made their way down the hall. They had studied the building plans carefully before they arrived and Steve was confident he could navigate his way through the building without any problems.

"HAIL HYDRA!" They heard it before they saw who was shouting it. Natasha and Steve tackled the guards as they came. Steve used his shield to dodge the bullets as he punched, kicked and shield sliced any man in his way. He was so wrapped up with his fight he didn't see the Hydra worker behind him.

A shot rang out as Natasha shoved him to the ground.

Steve groaned as he hit the ground. Natasha landed next to him clutching her shoulder.

"Nat you okay?" He asked as he gripped her shoulder. The bullet had grazed her ripping a hole in her cat suit, deep red mixing in with the black.

She groaned as she looked at the wound, "Fine, it's a scratch."

"You should have let me take it, I heal faster." Steve sighed as he helped her to her feet.

"I promised Ella I would get you home in one piece. Besides that girl is scary enough as it is, imagine her with the added extra of being pregnant." Natasha laughed

"You may have a point there." Steve chuckled

"Come on Cap, let's finish this and go home."

/

"Sir? Captain America is making his way through the building. He is currently on level 3. I have agents waiting to ambush him." A Hydra agent called out. The man at the end of the room looking out the window turned to face him.

"No. Tell the men to stand down. Prepare the car for a fast getaway and met me there with the research." He said with a slight accent as he placed his glass on the table in front of him and grabbed his coat.

"I don't understand? The men won't stand a chance…"

"The men don't stand a chance anyway. If we want to get our hands on that serum we must play the good Captain at his own game. We must let him believe he is winning this battle so we may win the war."

"Mr Schmidt with all due respect…"

"With all due respect nothing! Casualties are a price of war, the men knew that when they signed up to Hydra. We must think about the future, we must possess the serum in Captain America's veins. Whatever the cost. My grandfather died at the hands of Captain America and I won't rest until I finish the work he started." Mr Schmidt said with conviction.

"Mr Schmidt as your friend…" The man started but was cut off again

"I have no friends."

"Then as a humble servant of Hydra I don't see how we are getting our hands on the serum by letting Captain America have the building?"

"Of course you don't. You have no vision, no clarity. We have to attack him where it hurts, wait until he is vulnerable. You will follow him and learn what you can about his life. Find me a way to bring him down." Schmidt said as he strode from the room.

/

"Ella? I'm home." Steve called out as he dumped his bag by the door. Natasha had been patched up on the jet before they both were debriefed by Fury. Something felt off to Steve, taking down the Hydra base seemed too easy, like it was planned. But he would worry about that later right now all he wanted was to see Ella.

He found his wife instantly; she was curled up on the bed wearing one of his shirts. One hand was on her stomach while the other was curled into the bedsheets. Her hair fanned out on the pillow. Steve smiled at the scene before stripping out of his Captain America suit leaving him in just his boxers. He could use a shower but that could wait until tomorrow.

"Jarvis? She going okay?" he asked as he approached the bed.

"Indeed Captain Rogers, both her and the baby are going well." The AI's British voice replied.

Steve climbed into bed behind her kissing her stomach gently then her cheek before wrapping his arms around her. Ella sighed in her sleep shifting back so her back was pressed against Steve's chest.

"Steve! You're home!" She called out after realised what she was snuggling into.

"Yeah, we can talk about it tomorrow. You need your sleep." Steve replied softly.

Ella shifted so she was looking at him, "Not even a goodnight kiss?" She asked coyly and Steve laughed.

He pressed his lips to hers in what was meant to be a soft kiss but not having seen her in days meant that quickly escalated until they were both breathless and tangled up with each other.

"Now that's what I call a kiss Captain." Ella smirked at him

"Anything for my wife." Steve responded pecking her lips again.

"Me and the baby missed you." She yawned as she snuggled into his embrace.

"I missed you guys too." Steve smiled as his hand snaked round her waist to rub her stomach protectively.

/

"Sir? It's me."

"What have you found out?" Schmidt's voice sounded from the other end of the phone.

"Captain America does have a weakness, Sir. He has a family." The man replied from his position on the New York street, Avengers Tower just in front of him.

"Interesting."

"There's more. Captain America's blood might not be the only thing to contain the serum."

"Go on." Schmidt said an excited edge to his voice.

"Captain Rogers and his wife are expecting a baby."

/

So what do you think? We are heading into big things!

Favourite line/ scene?

Please review! You get a teaser and it gives me such joy to see how much you love my writing and story! Thank you!

Next update: Wednesday!


	19. Chapter 19

Hey guys! I'm thrilled so may of you liked the last chapter! Here is the next one!

Thanks to everyone who reviews, favourites or follows this story your unwavering support astounds me and really touches my heart!

/

At 17 weeks pregnant Ella's bump was growing steady and Steve had to admit she did have a certain glow about her. He couldn't help it when his heart swelled with love and pride at the thought of his family, growing up in the 40s of course he had dreamed of having children but never did he imagine it like this. Steve knew he wouldn't want it any other way. He was sat at the kitchen table watching Ella lazily wash up; taking her time to make sure each dish was clean. Steve laughed at that, they had a dishwasher after all so there was no need to do the dishes by hand but Ella swatted his hair with a handful of bubbles saying some things were better done the old fashioned way.

She really was a truly remarkable woman. Her curly hair was messily pinned up with a clip to keep if off her neck and Steve really wanted to pull out the clip and run his fingers through her soft curls. Her face was clean of make-up and she was dressed in a casual pair of legging (She was having trouble fitting into her jeans at that point) and an oversized t-shirt. Her bump was clearly defined through her top where their child was growing.

The sound of a cup smashing against the tiled floor brought Steve out of his thoughts; he quickly rushed over to Ella who had one hand on her stomach. She used her other hand to grip Steve's arm as he resting a hand on the side of her face.

"Ella? You okay? Should I call Bruce?" Steve frantically asked searching Ella's eyes for any indication of pain. Instead what he found was shock and something else….love maybe?

Ella laughed gently, "The baby's kicking!" She smiled wide.

Steve looked from her to the bump and back again, "What? Seriously?" His tone excited.

Ella nodded, "You have to feel this." She replied grabbing his hand and guiding it to her stomach. Steve waited patiently for a few moments before he felt it; a little flutter against his palm. It was the most amazing feeling in the world. Suddenly everything finally clicked; they were having a baby. His baby. He was going to be a dad.

Steve pulled his hand away slowly.

"Steve, you okay?" Ella asked noticing the far away look in his eyes.

"I'm going to be a dad." He said slowly, it came out more like a question than a statement.

"Well yeah, it's not a pillow shoved up my top." Ella laughed but quickly stopped when she saw fear flash across his features. "What's wrong?"

"I have no idea how to be a dad. My father wasn't around when I was growing up and I grew up in a completely different time. What if I mess this up?" Steve asked as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Hey, you're going to be a great father. You want to know how I know? Because you're a great man, a great friend and a great husband. No one knows how to be a parent Steve, its something you have to figure out." Ella replied grabbing his hand.

"What if I'm not there? I'm Captain America, what if our child resents me because I'm not around. What if it puts them in danger?"

"Steve, I know you. You would never miss out on your child's life. This baby is going to love you even more because you are going to be the coolest dad on the planet. Not only are you going to be this baby's father but you're going to be its hero too. Seriously if anyone has to worry about being a parent it would be me, I have to live up to Captain America!" Ella laughed and was relieved to see Steve smile a little too.

"Everyone gets scared some times but we are going to be just fine." Ella continued leaning up to kiss his cheek.

"You're right, we have each other and this baby is going to be so loved and protected not just by us but the whole group of superheroes down stairs." Steve nodded kissing her softly, "Why don't you sit down while I clean up this mess?" Steve suggested glancing down at the smashed cup at their feet. Ella nodded gently as Steve helped her through the mess of smashing china.

/

A few days later found Ella making her way down to Tony's workshop with a pizza in hand.

"Tony? Permission to enter?" She laughed as she noticed the several 'KEEP OUT' signs. She especially liked the one that read 'KEEP OUT: ESPECIALLY IF YOU'RE NAME IS POINT BREAK, SPANGLES, LEGOLAS OR IF YOU ARE TRYING TO ANNOY ME!"

Tony's head popped up from behind his Iron Man suit with a screwdriver in hand, his eyes going to straight to the pizza.

"Meat feast?" He asked as he walked towards the door.

"Yeah and garlic bread." Ella announced gesturing towards the smaller box on top of the pizza box.

"Permission granted." Tony shrugged as he opened the door to let her in. He took the boxes from her and he took a seat on the sofa. "So what can I do you for today?" He asked as he grabbed a slice of pizza from the box.

"Steve is training, Pepper's at work and I'm bored of sitting down and doing nothing." Ella shrugged tucking into the pizza.

"So you're here for some good old Tony Stark fun?"

"Everyone is treating me like I might break just because I'm pregnant. Even Steve is taking overprotective to a whole new level." Ella sighed.

"You can't blame him; Hydra's setting everyone on edge." Tony replied round a mouthful of food.

"I know and I love him to pieces but I am going to go crazy sitting down with nothing to do for the next 5 months. I'm pregnant not ill, I need to do something!"

Tony laughed, "Spangles will kill me if I help you." Tony pretended to think for a minute, "I'm in."

"You mean I can stay?" Ella asked sarcastically like a small child.

"Sure, it's about time I gave my niece or nephew a lesson in how much cooler Iron Man is than Captain America." Tony laughed.

/

Ella shifted slightly in bed; she couldn't get comfortable and therefore was having trouble sleeping. Her hand stretched out across the bed but Steve's side was empty. She was about to get up and look for her husband when she heard his voice.

"I'm sorry I freaked out, I'm not use to having a family. I promise it's not going to be like that for you. I am always going to be there to look out for you and protect you." Ella couldn't help the tears forming in her eyes once she realised Steve was talking to the baby.

"You know, mommy would probably think I'm crazy right now but she normally knows best so you should listen to her, okay? You're going to be spoilt rotten when you get here and you're going to be so loved. You and your mother are the most important things in the world to me. I want you to know I love you already, and if you're even half as tough as your mother I think you are going to be just fine."

Steve leant down to kiss her bump and Ella closed her eyes again and pretended she was asleep. Steve brushed some hair away from her face and he settled down beside her. Ella snuggled into his side wondering how it was possible to love this man any more than she did right now.

/

"Seriously Pepper, none of this stuff is me. It's all frilly and bright. I am going to look like a hippie threw up on me." Ella groaned. Pepper had come up to her floor that morning to drag her shopping. Now Ella found herself stood in the middle of the maternity section wanting nothing more than to kill someone.

"Well you won't be able to fit in your own clothes much long, Ella. Besides this stuff is cute." Pepper insisted grabbing a pink top off the rails holding it up as if to prove her point.

"This stuff is like an open invitation for strangers to touch my stomach." Ella grumbled. They had been in the store for no more than 5 minutes and already 3 different people had touched her stomach and congratulated her on being pregnant.

"Just try some on? Please, you don't have to buy the bright pink stuff I promise."

Ella scowled at her best friend before grabbing the clothes from her and walking towards the changing rooms. Pepper followed with a triumphant smile on her face.

/

So what do you think? Thoughts/feelings?

Favourite line/scene?

Please review! It means so much to me and you get a teaser for next time!

Thanks!

Next update: Sunday!


	20. Chapter 20

Hey guys! I now this was meant to be up yesterday but I completely forgot I was at my friends for the weekend and therefore couldn't reach a computer! I hope you don't hate me too much as I am normally on top form with updating!

Sorry again!

Enjoy!

/

"You don't have to come with me, you know. I am perfectly capable of going to see Bruce by myself. Besides Fury sounded urgent on the phone." Ella reasoned as her and Steve made their way towards the medical bay of Avengers Tower.

Steve looked over at his wife, "Of course I am coming with you. Your 20 week scan is a huge deal. Fury knows my family comes first, I made that clear when I informed him about the baby."

"I know but what with Hydra and everything I would understand if…" Ella was cut off by Steve's warm demanding lips on hers. She returned it instantly, letting her eyes close.

"You are always going to be number one." Steve whispered against her mouth. Ella met his eyes and smiled gently before taking his hand.

The entered the medical bay a few seconds later to see Bruce talking with a middle aged woman. She had a kind face and honey blonde hair that was pinned up. In her hand she held a brown file. Bruce spotted the couple and smiled at them.

"Steve, Ella this is Dr Kirby. Fury sent her over from SHIELD." Bruce said as he introduced the woman next to him. Ella noticed Steve subtly move in front of her and sighed.

"Please call me Lisa. I trained as a midwife before I joined SHIELD, Fury thought I could take a look at you and make sure everything is okay?" Lisa said gently and Ella also laughed at the tone of voice. It was like a mother would talk to a child.

"Yeah, that's fine. Hi, I'm Ella and this is…" She was cut off by the older woman.

"The man who needs no introductions. It's a pleasure to meet Captain America." She smiled at Steve.

"I prefer Steve Rogers actually," He shifted uncomfortably.

"Of course, well Mrs Rogers if you could lie back and roll your top up? Let's see how the little one is doing." Lisa said as she led Ella over to the bed. Steve put a hand on Bruce's arm waiting until the girls were a safe distance away before speaking.

"You sure we can trust her?" He asked

"Fury sent her file over this morning and Tony had Jarvis check her out too. She is clean, Cap."

Steve nodded, "Sorry, with Hydra on the loose… I guess I'm in overprotective mode."

Bruce smiled at the soldier, "That's understandable, Steve. But I think having a professional around might not be a bad thing. Especially for when Ella goes into labour. If there were any complications I wouldn't know what to do."

"Complications?" Steve asked worriedly.

"Steve, you're the only super soldier in existence. If the serum was passed on to the baby it may cause unforeseen side effects. Something tells me you have been thinking the same thing."

"I would be lying if I said the thought hadn't crossed my mind. Ella said she isn't worried about it but…" Steve trailed off not sure how to end the sentence.

"I'm sure everything will be fine. I'm just saying having another pair of hands around will definitely make life easier is all."

Steve was about to reply when the pair heard Ella shout over to them.

"Wherever you guys are ready to join us?" She laughed and Steve kissed her temple before taking a seat beside her.

"Well baby is doing very well. Active little thing." Lisa commented looking at the screen.

"You can say that again, this kid loves moving around. Especially at night." Ella commented

Lisa laughed, "That's not uncommon. Would you like to know the sex?"

Ella and Steve shared a smile.

"Can we?" Steve asked

Lisa smiled at the couple before freezing the monitor, "Guys, meet your little boy."

"It's a boy?" Ella asked softly, eyes glued to the screen.

"Yes, a healthy little boy." Lisa confirmed.

Steve squeezed her hand and mouthed a quick 'I love you' which Ella returned.

/

"Ella you in here?" Pepper shouted out as her and Natasha rounded the corner.

"In the kitchen!" They heard Ella shout back and made their way towards her voice. Ella was sitting at the table surrounded by jars of food and other snack items with an unreadable look on her face.

"Was this place ransacked by Thor?" Natasha asked as she took a seat next to Ella.

"No, it was me. I'm hungry but I don't want any of this food." She explained as she rubbed her large bump. "I managed a mouthful of peanut butter before I decided it tasted gross." She sighed.

"What is this?" Pepper asked holding up a jar without a label on it.

"Umm I can't remember. I remember the smell of it makes me sick though." Ella laughed as Pepper pushed the jar further away. "I'm telling you guys, this little guy has an appetite like his father but is as fussy as I am. Feeding him is going to be a nightmare!"

Pepper and Natasha looked at each other, "Did she?"

"It's a?" They spoke together.

"You're having a boy?" Pepper asked and Ella's eyes grew wide

"Did I forget to mention that?"

"Tony owes me thirty bucks. He thought it was going to be a girl. I can wait to tell him it's a mini Steve." Natasha smirked

"Well Mini Steve is still hungry." Ella laughed

"Right, what do you want to eat?" Pepper asked.

Ella rubbed her bump thoughtfully and closed her eyes:

"Strawberries."

/

Ella was curled up on the couch in the living room with a book in her lap. It was raining outside, the water making a comforting sound as it splattered against the windows of the tower. The TV was on mute as images of her and Steve flashed up on the screen. The headline with written in bold yellow letters: "Baby America!"

The media had suspected Ella's pregnancy for a while but Tony had managed to do enough damage control in that department to allow the couple their privacy until they wanted to go public with it. Both Steve and Ella knew they would have to make an official statement sooner or later. There was no hiding Ella's growing bump or the hundreds of balloons Tony had given the couple in celebration. Ella had paid Clint twenty bucks to do his target practise at them much to Tony's dismay. Steve and Ella had given a short statement to the press saying they were expecting a healthy little boy and were more than happy. Since that statement was broadcasted every single news channel was playing a story about them. Ella was angry at the whole thing and not even Steve couldn't calm her down. It probably didn't help that her baby hormones were acting up but Ella never did like the press or living in the spotlight. Even Steve hated it. Tony assured the couple that by tomorrow they would be old news and Ella could only hope he is right. There were already polls on what the baby's name would be – that was something not even Ella and Steve had really talked about yet. The favourite so far was Howard (Ella laughed at that. Over her dead body would her baby be named after the father she never had.)

Steve pulled her out of her thoughts by sneaking up behind her. He pulled down the sleeve of her oversized jumper (One of his) and placed a small kiss to her newly exposed shoulder. Ella smiled as she gently closed the book, leaning up to give her husband a proper kiss.

"I have a surprise for you." He laughed gently. It was only then Ella took in his appearance. He had flecks of white and blue paint covering his shirt and cheek.

"Have you been painting?" Ella asked curiously

"Come with me." Steve insisted as he helped her up. Ella followed him towards the elevator with a confused look on her face.

Steve held his hands over her eyes as they got to their floor saying he wanted it to be a surprise. Ella laughed at his expression before complying; having complete faith Steve wouldn't direct her into a wall.

Steve removed his hands and Ella's eyes fluttered open. One hand going to her mouth in shock. They were standing in her office – well what use to be her office anyway – now it was clearly a nursery. The walls were an off white colour except for one which was a sky blue. It was against the blue wall that a crib sat, it was a light wood frame with little giraffes engraved into it. On one of the white walls Steve had gotten creative with the paintbrush; it now looked like a postcard picture of Brooklyn. Ella looked up at Steve questioningly.

"It was the view I got from my bedroom window, it was the first thing I ever drew." Steve explained with a smile.

"It's beautiful." Ella replied as she walked over to it. The Brooklyn Bridge was a key feature in the drawing as well as other noticeable buildings and white clouds in the sky.

"Believe it or not that's not my favourite part." Steve said causing Ella to look at him again, "Look up."

She did just that. Steve was right; the ceiling was definitely the best part. It was painted to look like the night sky with different stars and planets painted into the dark blue.

"I got Thor to help with the lay out – That's a pretty accurate view of the universe from a god who has actually seen it." Steve explained

"I love it, it's like the world it right here in this room, you know?" Ella tried to explain.

"I know. I want our son to know he can do anything and be anything he wants to be, no matter how big or small that is." Steve replied

Ella laughed gently, "You gave your unborn son the universe? If that doesn't win a dad of the century award I don't know what will."

"I didn't give him the universe; I gave him the possibility of doing what he wants to do. I signed up for the army because it's what I wanted but in my day there weren't many options to go into." Steve explained

"I love you, you know that?" Ella blurted out

"I love you too."

"How much do you want to bet he is going to turn out to be a superhero like his daddy?" Ella laughed

"How do you know he isn't going to be a computer genius like you and Tony?" Steve asked.

Ella smiled playfully, "Mother's intuition."

/

So what do you think? Not many chapters left of this story – about 6/7!

Favourite line/scene?

Please review! They really do make my day and I will send you a teaser for next chapter! Thank you!

Next update: Thursday!


	21. Chapter 21

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter and finally we have the action back! We're at the home stretch now guys! It's been amazing so I thank you all for the love, support and commitment you have shown me and this story! Almost makes me want to write another one but I think I deserve a break! :P

OMG I saw Captain America 2 yesterday! It's go amazing, so freaking amazing! I simply love it and I recommend it and GAH!

/

Ella shifted for what felt like the hundredth time that night. Steve was curled around her in bed fast asleep, one of his legs tangled with hers and his arms protectively around her so his large warm hand was resting on her large bump. Ella couldn't get comfortable though; the baby was restless and was kicking every so often. Apparently if he wasn't getting any sleep, Ella wouldn't be either. She smiled at that, looked like their little man was as stubborn as she was. Ella loved feeling him move; she couldn't even begin to describe the overwhelming feelings of love she felt for the little person growing inside her.

Steve tightened his arm around her in his sleep causing Ella to smile again. How did she get to be this lucky? She was having a family with the man she loved more than anything in the world. She was sure that type of thing only happened in books. Ella let her mind wonder to what their little boy would be like. Would he have Steve's amazing blue eyes and gentle nature? Would he be artistic and brave? Or would he have her deep green eyes and fiery attitude? Ella secretly hoped he would be a Mini-Steve.

Another kick from her little man and a growl from her stomach caused her to sigh and gently extract herself from Steve's arms. He frowned in his sleep before grabbing her pillow instead. Ella had to bite her lip to stop her from laughing. She tiptoed out of their bedroom towards the kitchen in search of food. Trust her to get a craving at 3 in the morning. Steve had got in late last night due to a suspected lead on Hydra that turned out to be a dead end so he needed all the sleep he could get.

Ella opened up cupboards until she found what she was looking for. She poured the ready made cookie dough mix into a bowl and added water, mixing it together furiously. Her plan was to pop them in the oven for 12 minutes and wait for them to cook but she did have to admit the mixture itself looked pretty tempting. She use to help her mom cook as a little girl and not for the first time she wished she could cook better so she could teach her son. Pepper had taught her a few simple dishes to surprise Steve with when he was away on missions but even those took several attempts to get right. She grabbed a spoon from the drawer tasting the ready made mixture.

That's how Steve found her an hour later, sitting on the kitchen floor with her back resting against the counter. A bowl of cookie dough mix in her lap with her sock clad feet stretched out in front of her. He smiled as he saw her, chuckling softly.

"So cookie dough is better than your husband now?" Steve teased

"Sorry, we were hungry and didn't want to wake you." Ella smiled sheepishly as she placed the bowl to the side.

"How you feeling today?"

"Good, I think I might take a walk through the park later actually. Get some fresh air." Ella replied as she grabbed Steve's outstretched hand letting him help her to her feet. Ella groaned and rubbed her back with her free hand. "Let me tell you something, I can't wait for this little one to come out already. I ache everywhere and resent the idea of being a soccer ball." She laughed

"Only 5 weeks to go, Ella." Steve reminded her gently placing his larger hand on her back, massaging gently.

"I know, it's a little scary actually. In just over a month we are going to have another person to look after."

"Scary and exciting. I have always wanted kids." Steve smiled.

"Kids? Plural?"

"Yeah, so they can play together and grow up together."

"Okay here's the deal. Let's have the first one before we plan the rest." Ella laughed.

/

"Nat? Where are you?" Clint called out as he stepped onto their floor.

"I'm in the living room." She called back placing her book on the side as Clint came into view.

"I have a surprise for you" He smiled as he took a seat next to her. Natasha looked at him curiously as Clint reached into his pocket and withdrew an envelope passing it to the red head.

"Is this?" Natasha trailed off as she opened the envelope. Her eyes going wide at the concept.

"Two first class tickets to the Bahamas? You're damn right. I want to take you away for the weekend, just the two of us." Clint smiled.

"Clint…" Natasha started as she placed the tickets back in the envelope and threw it on the table, "You should get you're money back. I can't go."

"What do you mean you can't go?"

"Clint we're spies, we can't leave on a whim. What if SHIELD needs us?"

"Please, I'm talking about a weekend here not months. It's a romantic getaway Tasha, three days tops." Clint replied as Natasha stood up and began pacing.

"We don't do romantic getaways. We agreed when we first started hooking up that we were partners who have sex." Natasha said shaking her head.

"Come on Tasha, that was years ago. I think we are so far passed being friends with benefits. I love you, you love me. When are you going to admit that?" Clint shouted as he stood up as well.

"I'm not denying it but we agreed that we weren't going to get in a position where people can use our relationship against us."

"That's bull shit and you know it. Why don't you say what the real reason is? If you admit what we are then you have nothing to hide behind anymore, you will have to be yourself and you don't think you can do that anymore."

"Clint…"

"No, you don't get it. It doesn't matter to me, Tash. I just want to be with you. What with Steve and Ella having a family and Tony and Pepper being all loved up I thought you would want that too. I guess I was wrong. Sorry, won't happen again. I guess I will let you get back to your precious work for SHIELD, heaven forbid you do anything to upset Fury." Clint shouted before walking back out the door. He heard Natasha call after him but kept walking needing to be anywhere else right now.

/

"Tony what are we doing out here? It's freezing!" Pepper asked as Tony lead her out towards the street. Pepper pulled her jacket tighter around herself as an attempt to fight off the cold.

"Just wait, okay?" Tony replied looking at her with those deep brown eyes.

"Fine but I still need to finalise the contracts for that new business deal and sort out the muck up in security and handle…." Pepper was cut off by Tony's lips on hers. His facial hair tickling her cheeks. Pepper sighed as she kissed him back.

"No talking, no stressing." He whispered gently causing Pepper to nod, "Wow, that's the first time you have done as I have asked." Tony chuckled which caused Pepper to smack his arm.

"Jarvis? Any time now." Tony called into his earpiece.

Pepper felt something touch her shoulder, then again on her face. She raised her hand watching as small flutters of white landed on her palm. She gasped gently as it melted.

"Tony, are you making it snow?" She asked looking up at her boyfriend.

"You love snow, Pepper. I can't understand why but see I do listen to you."

"How are you doing this?"

"Technically it's not real snow. Me and Bruce developed a compound similar and Jarvis is controlling one of my suits above us so only we are getting snowed on." Tony explained looking up.

"Tony, I don't know what to say…" Tony placed a finger on her lips to silence her.

"There's more."

Before Pepper could question him fireworks exploded in the sky filling the dark blue with vivid colours of red, green, yellow and purple. Pepper watched in amazement as the raining down and disappeared. The last firework exploded, but this one was different. This one spelled out words: 'PEPPER, WILL YOU MARRY ME?'

Pepper gasped again looking back to Tony. He smiled out of the corner of his mouth before pulled a box out of his pocket. He sighed gently.

"Here goes nothing." He muttered as he sank down to one knee opening the ring box. "Pepper, you mean everything to me. You know how to handle me at my best and my worst and have always been there when I needed you. You have helped me become the person I am today and never once judged me on the person I was or the mistakes I made. Pepper Potts would you do me the honour and make every other woman jealous by agreeing to be my wife?"

Pepper gave him a watery smile, "Tony….I would love to marry you." She laughed as Tony slipped the ring onto her finger. He kissed her hand before bringing her lips to his.

"You realise you're stuck with me now, right? No take backs." Tony said

"I think I can live with that." Pepper replied before kissing him again.

/

Ella hummed along to her Ipod as she walked through the park. It was strangely quiet for a Sunday afternoon but she thought nothing of it. She was wrapped up in her black jacket and purple scarf. Steve was training and Ella decided some fresh air would be good for her and the baby, she had been cooped up in the tower for far too long in her opinion but she understood Steve's over protectiveness and therefore didn't argue about it.

She rounded the corner out of the park ready to make a loop back towards the tower when someone grabbed her from behind. Ella felt a hand cover her mouth as the other one grabbed her arms pinning them to her sides. She felt the fear rise up inside her as she tried to struggle away from her attacker. Normally she would fight her way out using the moves she learned training with Natasha but she wouldn't risk harming the baby if she got thrown to the floor in the fight. Before she knew it two more men had joined the struggle. Ella could clearly make out the Hydra symbol on their arms.

"Keep fighting, love. See where it gets you." A voice from behind said into her ear causing her to shudder. Ella threw her head back trying the get the guy to loosen his bruising grip on her arms. "I don't want to hurt you but if you do that again I won't have a choice, understand?"

Ella thought about the baby again and nodded slowly. She saw the needle before she felt it. A sharp pain in her neck before everything went black.

/

So what do you think? Action and Action and more action coming your way!

Favourite line/scene?

Please review! It means the world to me! Thank you so much for every single review! Plus you get a teaser for next time!

Next update: Monday!

Thanks!


	22. Chapter 22

Hey everyone! Over 200 reviews! I can't believe it thank you all so much!

Warning: Slightly darker than previous chapters but not by much (I hope :/)

Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

/

Ella flinched as she opened her eyes, the edges of her vision still blurry. Her hand went to her head trying to find the source of the pounding she felt. She hurt… no correction, she ached. Her back was the worst area and Ella knew without having to check there would be more than a couple of bruises there. Remembering the events in the park her hand immediately left her head and flew down to her stomach. Ella rubbed her bump soothingly checking for anything that felt abnormal. To her relief she found nothing.

She slowly stood up from the small hard cot she was lying on and looked around the room, if you could call it that, the words prison cell seemed more fitting. It was a small square room with stark stone walls and not a window in sight. There was a rusty sink in the corner with to Ella's surprise did actually work. Opposite the cot was a heavy metal door. Ella had seen enough movies and been with the avengers long enough to know it was probably heavily guarded with several locks. Not a possible escape route in sight. Natasha would tell her to go for the first person who opened the door and not to stop until he was out cold and if circumstances were different Ella would probably have contemplated the idea but she made a mental note to herself that the safety of the baby had to be first. She would do whatever she had to do in order to keep her son safe from these people.

"Well baby, time to start praying your daddy saves us soon." Ella muttered as she rested her forehead against the cold metal of the door. There was only one question she cared about right now: What did Hydra want with her?

Ella had a terrible feeling she didn't want to know.

She had a worst feeling she was about to find out.

/

"Steve, have you seen Ella? I have to tell her something but I can't find her anywhere." Pepper asked as she walked into the gym and addressed the super solider who was currently pounding at the punch bag.

"She's not on our floor?" Steve asked as he grabbed a towel from the bench nearest to him.

"No, I checked with Jarvis and he said she wasn't in the building and she hasn't been back since she left this afternoon for her walk. That was 5 hours ago, Steve." Pepper explained causing Steve to stop.

"Jarvis can you run a facial scan for Ella using the cameras from the park?" Steve asked as him and Pepper walked out of the gym towards the lifts.

"Of course Captain Rogers." The AI replied.

"I knew I shouldn't have let her go out by herself." Steve muttered as he slammed his hand against the wall of the elevator in anger.

"Steve, calm down. It's probably nothing, you know Ella. She probably saw something and got sidetracked." Pepper reassured him.

Steve gave her a look, "Ella's missing and Hydra is back in America? That's hardly a coincidence."

They walked into the living room where all the other avengers were tucking into pizza. Thor was shovelling it in like a drowning man gasping for air. Tony and Clint were throwing bits of pepper at each other as Bruce watched on in amusement. Natasha was staring at Clint with a conflicted expression on her face.

Everyone stopped and looked at Steve as he entered sensing something was wrong from his tone of voice. Gone was Steve Rogers, instead their fearless leader Captain America stood before them.

"Did you just say Mini-Stark is missing?" Clint asked as he dropped his pizza back into the plate in front of him.

Steve nodded, "For the last five hours. It has to be Hydra."

"Steve, don't you think you are being a little paranoid? I mean maybe she went shopping after her walk or met a friend or something." Bruce asked gently and Pepper shot in a grateful look.

"Jarvis are you…?" Tony started but Jarvis' voice cut him off.

"Facial scan complete. I picked up footage of Ella at the park at 2:04pm this afternoon."

"Play it, J." Tony order as he stood up to face the nearest screen.

They all watched as Ella was grabbed from behind and thrown backwards. The saw how she tried to get away as more men surrounded her. Steve felt the bile rise in his throat as he saw the needle go into her neck and the symbol stitched on the men's left bicep. The footage ended as the men lifted an unconscious Ella up and placed her into the back of a van.

"Still think I'm being paranoid, Dr Banner?" Steve asked

"Never mind that, we need to find Ella, fast." Natasha spoke out and Steve nodded.

"They're using her to get to me. Pay-back after everything. They won't be hard to find." Steve said

"Jarvis, follow the direction the van took using the cameras around the city. If Steve is right Hydra can't be too far away." Tony said and paused before continuing, "And deploy the new model."

"Do not worry, we shall find your love." Thor boomed as he patted Steve's arm, his other hand outstretched; calling for his hammer.

"I just hope we find her before something bad happens. If she or the baby gets hurt because of me I will never forgive myself." Steve replied.

"Don't worry," Tony replied as the face plate of his suit was lowered to cover his face. "I won't forgive you either." He finished before taking off.

"How is flying off going to help?" Natasha fumed with her hands on her hips.

"He is probably going to fly around the area and see if he can spot the van that way." Clint coldly replied without looking at her, "Cap you should suit up. I'll go to the armoury and get some weapons to use against these bastards." Clint said as he walked towards Steve, "We'll get her back, I promise."

He left the room heading for the stairs. Clint figured it would be easier to take the stairs then way for the lift to reach him.

"Clint!" Natasha called from behind him on the stairs causing the archer to spin around to face her.

"What do you want, Nat?"

"I want to stop fighting, this is stupid. You know how I feel about you…" Natasha started but Clint cut her off.

"Don't…" He sighed, "We don't have time to do this. We need to help Steve find Ella. I don't want to fight with you either, we're partners Tasha always but that's not going to be enough forever. I want a life with you, a proper one. No SHIELD, no missions, no Fury just us. I think you need to figure out if you want that too."

He turned and began walking up the stairs brushing past her as he did so, "Where are you going?" Natasha asked

"I just need to step out of a second and clear my head. Get the weapons and I will meet you back in the living room in five minutes." Clint called back as he continued his ascent.

/

"What do you want with me?!" Ella shouted for what felt like the hundredth time. Shortly after she had woken up two Hydra goons had come in to 'escort her' to see their leader. By escort they meant hold her at gunpoint to get her to walk. She had been all but dragged into the room which looked more like a back street lab then anything else. Ella was strapped into the chair by her wrists and ankles so she was looking up to the ceiling. She struggled of course, it wasn't in her nature to sit by and be ordered around. She screamed, bit and spit at anyone who came near her. Her wrists were now red raw and bleeding thanks to her struggle and a thin layer of sweat covered her skin.

"Patience is a virtue, Mrs Rogers." A heavily German voice called out as he strode into the room to face her. Ella turned her head to the side to see the man who had spoken. The dim lights of the room made him look like a true classic villain. His eyes were cold and dark and he had a scar running down the right side of his face ending at his lip.

"Yeah well kidnapping people is illegal." Ella retorted bitterly causing the German to laugh.

"You truly are a Stark." He said amused as he raised a hand to brush a curl away from her face. Ella flinched and spat at him, glaring daggers the whole time. He carefully wiped he cheek with a silk napkin before slapping Ella forcefully across the cheek. She felt the burn from where his ring cut into her skin but bit her lip to stop her from crying out.

"Do that again you will get a lot worst than a slap. Do we have an understanding Mrs Rogers?" He sneered at her, "My name is Henrik Schmidt. Johan Schmidt was my grandfather, he taught me about Hydra from a young age. Your husband killed him and for that he must pay, it's simply business you understand."

Ella's eyes widen as he recognised the name, "Why am I here?" she asked again keeping her voice level.

"Two reasons. One; because it will cause Captain America the most pain when I eventually kill you. Two; it has been over 70 years and no one has been able to successfully recreate the super solider serum running in your husband's veins. Imagine a world where you have it all, strength, power, health. I would kill for it, in fact I have." He smiled menacingly. "I sent my men after Captain America but it appears even in this time he has eluded us. He isn't the only one with that DNA though. That child growing inside you shares Captain America's DNA."

Ella felt the fear rise up inside her. The door opened as a man in scrubs walked in. She struggled frantically against her restraints ignoring the pain has the rubbed against the already raw skin. The man in scrubs walked round the chair to grab a needle from the side.

"Don't mind if we take a bit of your blood for testing?" Henrik asked but the needle was already in her arm. Ella watched as the vial filled up with her blood.

"Even if the baby does have the serum, you'll never get it. Steve will stop you." Ella replied confidently causing Henrik to laugh again.

"Where is your dear Captain? I don't see him. Besides I have been thinking about it and I don't need to take the serum from the child's blood stream yet. I just need the child. Raise him as my own, teach him in the ways of Hydra and when he is old enough let him kill his father." Henrik laughed again, "It's the perfect plan."

/

So what do you think? Thoughts/ feelings? Don't hate me!

Favourite line/scene?

Please review! It means a lot to me and you get a teaser for next time!

Thanks for everything!

Next update: Thursday!


End file.
